Błędne koło
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: 17 lat po Krwi Olimpu. Anabel Johnson zaczyna rok szkolny jak każdy inny, kiedy w klasie pojawia się nowy chłopak - Adam. Okazuje się, że nagle stał się jej najbliższym sąsiadem, a co piątek tajemniczo znika w pomarańczowej furgonetce. Cała sprawa komplikuje się, gdy na oczach dziewczyny zabija osobliwego potwora... kim naprawdę jest? Przypomnij sobie, Annabeth. Szybko. [Wznowione]
1. Nowy rok szkolny

Dawno mnie nie było na FF. Ale zapewne wiecie, ja powracam jak przypływ od tego masakrycznie długiego czasu.

Prezentuję się z nowym opowiadaniem. Na razie mam zapisane 3 rozdziały w przód, a kontynuować będę na pewno - jak nie tutaj, to na swoim blogu bardziej oficjalnie :)

Niektóre postacie należą do wujaszka Ricka, ale połowa (lub nawet większość) to działka moja i po prostu mitologii.

P.S.: Miło byłoby zobaczyć jakieś recenzje o tym, co myślicie o opowiadaniu ;) Dodatkowo dziękuję mojej przyjaciółce, Vittori di Angelo (Vicky), która co prawda nie funkcjonuje na FF, ale jest wielka i to jej epilog mnie zafascynował. Po prostu _łał_ za ten tekst, który oczywiście przekręciłam czytając (,,Nico został naszym... listonoszem" Oczywiście, z listonosza zrobiłam biustonosza i całe zdanie straciło sens xD).

 **No to miłego czytania! Burritos!**

* * *

Widzę światło. To nowy dzień. Kolejny, bezbarwny i bezlitosny. To zabawne, bo koniec jest początkiem. Po lecie zawsze przychodzi jesień, mniej lub bardziej kapryśna. A wraz z jesienią - szkoła. Zostały tylko trzy lata do testu, a ja już czuję, że nie przeżyję tyle.

Wciąż, od piętnastu lat swojego istnienia, mieszkam w tym samym budynku i uczęszczam do tej samej szkoły. Ale w tym roku coś uległo zmianie. Bridget wyprowadziła się w sierpniu z domu, szuka teraz szczęścia ze swoim narzeczonym, a tata coraz więcej zapomina. Najbardziej boli świadomość, że może nadejść dzień, w którym pojawię się w domu, a on mnie nie pozna. Jakiś czas temu planowałam odejść, zostawić to cuchnące bagno za sobą i zacząć żyć normalnie, tak jak Katie, moja kuzynka, ale to za trudne. Nie wyobrażam wrócić do życia takiego, jakim było wcześniej. Mama to zamknięty rozdział, przecież zostawiła nas wszystkich. Ale nawet Hannah nie dała rady, chociaż kochała ojca, mnie i moją siostrę.

Wlokę się do łazienki, z pomiętą czarną spódniczką i białą koszulką pod pachą, by doprowadzić się do stanu używalności. Rozczesuję moje ciemne włosy, a potem przez chwilę się waham, czy pomalować powieki. Szukam koloru pasującego do moich zielonych oczu, ale w końcu się poddaję i smaruję usta delikatną, koralową pomadką. Przebranie się zajmuje mi niewiele, a później, bez śniadania, idę do szkoły z jedynie karteczką i długopisem w torebce pożyczonej od Bridget.

Na miejscu łysy dyrektor już wygłasza przemowę. Nie jest specjalnie długa, mówi tylko o tym, że życzy nam sukcesów w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym, dwutysięcznym dwudziestym siódmym, i ma nadzieję na lepsze wyniki testów, które w poprzednim roku nie wypadły zbyt dobrze. Dochodzą do mnie tylko niektóre słowa, te nieważne i nic nieznaczące, pełne fałszywych uśmiechów i uczuć. Oczy kleją mi się i w końcu ulegam zmęczeniu, zamykając je. Budzę się, kiedy wszyscy wstają i ruszają do wyjścia z sali gimnastycznej, później w kierunku klas. Nie słuchałam, którą klasę mam w tym roku, ale wśród trzystu hałaśliwych uczniów dostrzegam kilka znajomych sylwetek i idę za nimi, w nadziei, że chociaż oni słuchali.

W tym roku naszym wychowawcą jest Dres - naprawdę jego nazwisko brzmi Des, ale zmiana jednej litery, i tyle zabawy! - nauczyciel wuefu. Podczas wywiadówek milutki baranek, a przedtem nie ma nic gorszego, niż właśnie on - tak opisują go byli uczniowie.

W klasie jest łącznie ze mną, osiemnaście osób. Dres jest w trakcie mówienia nam, że w tym roku nie odpuści nam tak, jak panna Youngheart, nasza poprzednia wychowawczyni, kiedy drzwi się otwierają.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie... panie... - dyszy ciemnowłosy chłopak, który wleciał do klasy jak strzała.

Ma na sobie ciemne dżinsy i koszulę, a nieudolnie zawiązany, jakby robiła to jego młodsza siostra, szary krawat zwisa za bardzo, by wyglądał choć trochę elegancko.

\- Panie Des - poprawia go nauczyciel.

\- Przepraszam, panie Dres. - Schyla głowę, w fałszywym geście pokuty i siada ławkę za mną. Dres, fioletowy ze złości, wskazuje na niego, gestem nakazującym wstać, a ten robi to bez słowa protestu.

\- Więc jesteś nowy. Przedstaw się, proszę, klasie.

Ciemnowłosy bierze wdech, podwija rękaw białej koszuli, którą ma na sobie. Udaje zdenerwowanie, ale kiedy na niego patrzę, w jego oczach widzę zdecydowanie i iskierki rozbawienia.

Więc jest nas w sumie dziewiętnastu.

\- Jestem Adam - mówi w końcu. - Wcześniej...

\- Dobra, wystarczy. - Dres macha ręką i zapisuje na tablicy plan lekcji na pierwszy dzień szkoły. Kiedy tylko się odwraca, Adam wychyla się w moją stronę.

\- Ścięłaś włosy. Nawet fajnie ci w takich... po co pozbyłaś się blondu? W blond było ci bardziej do twarzy.

Zaciskam palce na długopisie, zastanawiając się, skąd mógł mnie znać. Zdecydowanie nie znałam go; był mi kompletnie obcy, a ten raz w drzwiach, był pierwszym. Chyba... jest przecież tyle ciemnowłosych chłopaków w wieku szesnastu lat, o jasnobrązowych oczach. Mogłam się kiedyś na niego natknąć, zagadać, ale powinnam go pamiętać.

\- Co? - szepczę w odpowiedzi, modląc się, żeby Des tego nie słyszał.

\- Musiałem cię z kimś pomylić. Przepraszam, Ann.

Zamykam oczy, przerywam pisanie i przez jeden, ulotny moment słyszę tylko przyspieszone bicie własnego serca.

\- Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? - mówię, starając się zachować beznamiętny ton. To trudniejsze, niż sądziłam.

Stuka w oparcie mojego krzesła. Nagle przypominam sobie o nalepkach, które na początku lekcji Dres nakazał nam nalepić na krzesełkach i stolikach. Wiem, że to logiczne wytłumaczenie, ale nadal mam dreszcze.

\- Możecie iść - oznajmia nareszcie nauczyciel.

Chowam notatnik do torebki razem z długopisem, poprawiam koszulkę i jak reszta klasy, ruszam do wyjścia. Z samego ranka ten dzień był męczący...

Gdy wychodzę przed budynek, czeka na mnie niespodzianka. Kropla deszczu spada mi na nos, a potem następna na czubek głowy. Później robi się z tego mżawka. Do domu mam ponad pół kilometra piechotą i choć nie podoba mi się to, idę czerwonym chodnikiem pod górę. Przed domem jestem za pół godziny.

Chcę już otworzyć furtkę, uprzednio trącając mokrą wiśnię - krople deszczu lądują wprost na mojej głowie. Czuję się bardziej mokrą niż Nil.

\- Hej! - woła ktoś przy sąsiednim domu. Odwracam się w tamtym kierunku, prawie pewna, że to nie do mnie było to kierowane.

Poznaję go; to ten sam chłopak, który zaczepił mnie w szkole. Adam macha do mnie, choć wygląda na równie zmęczonego, co ja.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - pytam, robiąc kilka niepewnych kroków w jego stronę.

\- Mieszkam, sąsiadko - uśmiecha się, pokazując na dom jednorodzinny sąsiadujący z moim.

\- Z rodzicami i rodzeństwem? - unoszę brew, udając zdziwienie. - Trochę trafiliście do niezłego zadupia.

\- Noo... - ciemnowłosy przez chwilę nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć. - Z mamą i ojczymem. I babcią?

Ostatnie słowo zabrzmi tak, jakby nie był tego pewny. Wygląda to dziwnie. Nie wie z kim mieszka?

Nieważne, chłopak już ma u mnie blachę. Jedynak, pff.

\- Aha. No to cześć - żegnam się i zostawiam go za sobą.

Pierwsze, co robię w domu, to pójście do łazienki i wysuszenie suszarką włosów.

Przy kuchennym stole, jak zwykle czeka tata i próbuje rozwiązywać krzyżówki, tak jak zanim choroba mu to uniemożliwiła.

Wita się ze mną skinieniem głowy.

\- Anabel, zrób mi tą... tą... - wskazuje pudełko, w którym trzymamy herbatę, jak wszystko w domu podpisane. Mimo to tato nie może znaleźć właściwego słowa.

\- Herbatę? - domyślam się, nalewając wody do czajnika i wstawiając go na kuchenkę. Włączam gaz.

Tato kiwa głową.

\- Tak, tak. Herbatę.

Międzyczasie wyjmuję z szafki szklankę i wrzucam do niej jedną saszetkę.

Gdy woda się gotuje, idę do salonu i siadam przy oknie, ze znużeniem obserwując pojazdy przejeżdżające ulicą. Po kilku minutach mam dość, więc ściągam książkę z półki nad moją głową i czytam. Jako, że akurat tą, o biologii, znam na pamięć, jednocześnie przypominam sobie co znajduje się na następnych stronach. Kątem oka nadal śledzę ulicę.

Pomarańczowa furgonetka zatrzymuje się przed moim domem. Ktoś wybiega do niej, po chwili rozpoznaję tego kogoś; to bez wątpienia Adam.

Wygląda na to, że zdążył się już przebrać - ma na sobie pomarańczowy podkoszulek, niezbyt mądre biorąc pod uwagę pogodę.

Dwie inne osoby pomagają mu wejść do środka.

W tym momencie czajnik wydaje z siebie pisk i ruszam do kuchni zalać tacie jego herbatę.

Z resztą, co mnie w ogóle obchodzi ten pomylony chłopak?


	2. Przewidzenia - czy nie?

Przepraszam, że tak długo nie aktualizowałam, ale zajęłam się pisaniem wersji na bloga. Jeśli chcesz być na bieżąco, zajrzyj tutaj: historie - z - obozu - herosow. blogspot. com (oczywiście bez spacji, ale nie chciałam dawać linków w rozdziale :P) Są tam opublikowane cztery rozdziały więcej niż tutaj.

Więc tym razem dedyk dostaje Moony di Angelo, której co prawda na Fanfiction nie ma (chyba, nie wiem), ale zawsze pozostanie tą, która pierwsza podłapała o czym będę pisać (a chyba 1 rozdział był niejasny, a ja nie mówiłam o czym będę pisać, tylko coś bliżej nie określonego typu "myślę nad coś w stylu Family Luke"). Więc zaskoczyła mnie, że już mnie rozgryzła, bo starałam się jak najlepiej zatuszować całą sprawę.

Tak więc enjoy, have fun or something else you want... it's burritos I'm guess so:

 _Burritos!_ ^^

* * *

Do szkoły chodzę już blisko miesiąc. Wrzesień się kończy, dając pole do popisu swojemu sąsiadowi, październikowi. Temperatura zaczyna spadać szybciej, niż oczekiwałam. Cały czas jest mi zimno; to pewnie dlatego, że sierpień spędziłam w domu Bridget w słonecznej Arizonie. W porównaniu z panującym tam klimatem, moja Alaska to Antarktyda lub Arktyka. W telewizji mówią, że za tydzień ma spaść śnieg. Super, znów będę chodzić napakowana do szkoły, w stu swetrach i kurtce. Kiedy będę dorosła, też sobie znajdę męża zza Kanady i zostawię to bagno w spokoju. I najlepiej, żeby ten mąż nie był jedynakiem. I blondynem też lepiej nie. A tak poza tym, wezmę każdego, żeby tylko nie zostać tutaj, odcięta od całego państwa.

Kończę swoje głupie przemyślenia, kiedy matematyka kończy się drażniącym dźwiękiem dzwonka. Nauczycielka, panna High - nazwisko całkiem do niej nie pasuje, jest niższa ode mnie, a ja mam tylko metr sześćdziesiąt dwa - prosi jakiegoś ucznia o zmazanie tablicy, kiedy pakuję książki do plecaka i wstaję z krzesła, ciągnąc go za sobą w stronę drzwi. Wychodzę jako ostatnia. Kiedy jestem już na korytarzu, połowa klasy już się zmyła. Otwieram szafkę, uprzednio wybierając swój kod, i chowam w niej plecak.

Mimo, że nie mam ochoty się ubierać - przecież w szkole jest tak ciepło! - wciskam się w beżową, puchową kurtkę, szybko zawiązuję szalik i zakład na głowę bordowy beret.

Wychodzę ze szkoły dziarskim krokiem. Chcę być w domu jak najszybciej, bo znając tatę, z pewnością zapomniał, gdzie dałam garnek z zupą do odgrzania. Idąc przed siebie, liczę czerwone płyty chodnikowe, układające się w nudny, miarowy wzór. W końcu podnoszę głowę.

To znowu on! Ten nowy, Adam. Przeraża mnie to, co widzę; stoi oko w oko z potworem, o psim tułowiu i siedmiu wężowych głowach. Jedną ręką próbuje zatkać nos, kiedy zbliża się o kolejne kilka kroków.

Chcę krzyknąć, kiedy jedna z głów skupie jego włosy, ale stoję i tylko obserwuję, wryta w ziemię.

Nagle w jego lewej ręce dostrzegam miecz - świeci jasnym blaskiem, niczym miecz świetlny Jedi - i to sprawia, że czuję się jeszcze dziwniej. Nie chcę widzieć, tego co za chwilę nieomylnie się stanie. On tam zginie, to jest pewne. Zamykam oczy na sekundę, a kiedy je otwieram, potwora już nie ma.

Widzę tylko trochę złocistego pyłku na ulicy, ale za chwilę wiatr go rozwiewa w cztery strony świata. Wtedy ciemnowłosy mnie zauważa i zastyga w przerażeniu większym, niż przed tym potworem.

\- Co to było?! - wrzeszczę, a przynajmniej próbuję, bo głos odmawia mi posłuszeństwa.

\- O co ci chodzi, dziewczyno? - pyta, a jego głos przybiera pogardliwą barwę. Mimo to, na wspomnienie wyrazu jego twarzy przed chwilą nie mogłam mu uwierzyć, że nic nie wie.

\- O t - specjalnie literuję ostatnie słowo, chcąc zwiększyć jego znaczenie.

Adam nie daje za wygraną i zakłada ręce na piersi.

\- Cz ci się pomyliło. - Uśmiecha się do mnie z politowaniem. - Dobra, mniejsza z tym. Idę do domu, ciocia się pogniewa.

\- Od kiedy mieszkasz z ciocią? - pytam, nieco zdziwiona.

Chłopak przez chwilę się waha, zastanawiając nad odpowiedzią. Mam go!

\- Od zawsze, a co? Nie sądziłem, że jesteś taka walnięta. Przecież mówiłem ci o tym na samym początku.

\- Powiedziałeś przecież, że mieszkasz z mamą, ojczymem i babcią - upieram się przy swoim. To wszystko jest jakieś podejrzane.

\- Słuchaj uchem, a nie brzuchem - mówi i odwraca się do mnie plecami.

W jego włosach widzę ten sam złoty pyłek. To na pewno nie było przewidzenie.

Chcę zawołać go i udowodnić moją rację, ale w tym momencie znów wieje wiatr. Ostatni dowód leci w powietrzu. Stoję jeszcze chwilę, by był między nami wystarczająco duży odstęp - nie mam ochoty widzieć tego pospolitego krętacza na horyzoncie.

Do domu wracam jakieś piętnaście bądź dwadzieścia minut później. Możliwe nawet, że tak się wlokłam, że zajęło mi to pół godziny. Nie mam pojęcia, bo nie liczę.

Tata w małym saloniku ogląda jakąś portugalską telenowelę. Na chwilę siadam obok niego i też wpatruję się w ekran, ale kiedy słyszę po raz piętnasty słowa "Kocham cię, Stefano." idę do swojego pokoju (w końcu całkiem mojego, odkąd Bridget zmieniła miejsce zamieszkania), napisać referat na historię. Biorę potrzebne mi do tego przybory i "teleportuję się" z nimi do salonu, gdzie siadam przy oknie i rozstawiam je na dużym parapecie, o wiele lepszym niż biurko i sztuczne światło w moim skromnym pokoiku.

Moim tematem był Perseusz. Braliśmy właśnie mitologię grecką, a pani Hale wpadła na pomysł losowania - każdy miał bez podglądania wybrać karteczkę z cyferką, a później na tablicy napisała, który numer jakiemu tematowi się równa. Tak więc wypadło na Perseusza.

W naszych podręczniku jest o nim niezwykle niewiele, ale mam wrażenie, że podświadomie znam tego bohatera, kojarzącego się z zielonymi oczami.

Mam wrażenie, że oszalałam. Od kiedy Perseusz ma zielone oczy? Tak, coś mi się z tym Percym miesza.

Zamieram. Jaki Percy? Po jaką cholerę nadałam greckiemu herosowi tak durne przezwisko. Co ja robię? Przestałam myśleć?

Patrzę na kartkę papieru, na której napisałam swoim kaligraficznym pismem parę zdań. Mimo, że potrafię się po sobie doskonale odczytać tak jak inni, przychodzi mi to z trudnością. Niepewnie odkładam długopis i przypominam sobie o obiedzie, który muszę podgrzać dla siebie i ojca. Umieram z głodu i szybko zapominam o całej sprawie z "Percym" i zielonymi oczami.

Idę na chłodny ganek i biorę stamtąd garnek pełen zupy pomidorowej, a potem wchodzę do kuchni i kładę zupę na kuchence. Włączam gaz na minimum i wracam do salony, siadam przed oknem. Tato wciąż wpatruje się w telewizor, choć od dłuższego czasu idą reklamy, a co druga reklamuje proszek do prania.

Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać w tej jego bierności. Tęsknię za takim, jakim był wcześniej. Chcę, żeby ten dawny on wrócił do mnie, do mojej siostry. Ale nie może tak się stać. Nie w tym życiu.

Znów próbuję pisać o Perseuszu, ale słowa - których zresztą nie tworzę - nie przelewają się na kartkę. Mam nadzieję, że ten chwilowy brak weny twórczej przejdzie mi za pół godziny, może godzinę. W tym czasie znów obserwuję ulicę. Jak w każdy piątek o szesnastej, pod dom podjeżdża pomarańczowa furgonetka, a Adam wybiega do niej ubrany tylko w podkoszulku i dżinsach.

Tak jest zawsze - ona podjeżdża, Adam do niej wsiada i odjeżdżają. Ale w zasadzie nigdy nie widzę, kiedy wraca. Przez cały weekend nie ma go w domu, który podczas jego nieobecności wygląda jak widmo. W dodatku nigdy nie widziałam ani jego rodziców (powiedzmy tak, skoro ma ojczyma) i babcio-cioci. Na dodatek ciemnowłosy chłopak zawsze jakimś cudem w poniedziałek jest w szkole w pysznym humorze. Nie przejmowałam się tym zbytnio, przecież może jeździ do rodziny. Pewnie ma kogoś jeszcze. Mimo to, cała sprawa wygląda podejrzanie. A po incydencie na ulicy postanowiłam go obserwować.

Adam wsiada do pojazdu, ktoś mu przy tym pomaga zrobić to szybko. Furgonetka odjeżdża kawałek, dalej niż widzę z tego miejsca, ale szybko wychylam się bardziej. Na moich oczach znika. Ot tak.

Co to, do tysiąca piorunów, było? To nawet gorsze niż "Percy" i zielone oczy. Może rzeczywiści mi się robi w tej głowie.


	3. Dziewczyna broni mnie przed potworem

Przepraszam, że jestem taką idiotką, że nie publikuję tutaj rozdziałów :P Jestem całkiem zawalona szkołą, co zbyt dużo przestrzeni do normalnego życia mi nie daje.

Tak to jest, kiedy chciało się człowiekowi do "lepszego" gimnazjum iść, byle jak najdalej od tego zadupia zwanego rejonowym...

* * *

Odkąd zauważyłam, że podróże Adam są dziwniejsze, niż się wydaje, mija tydzień. Zgodnie z prognozą, dziś rano padał śnieg, który leży teraz cienką warstewką na wszystkim. Jest sobota, dzień wolny od szkoły, ale za to dzień zakupów, jak każda pierwsza sobota miesiąca. Idę więc do kuchni, by sporządzić listę najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy w domu, oszacowuję ich cenę i wyciągam banknoty z pudełka po lekarstwach obklejonego papierem kolorowym. Jeszcze zanim wychodzę, robię ojcu kanapki z serem i kładę na na stole. Niedługo powinien się obudzić.

Wzdycham ubierając się i wkrótce potem wychodzę z domu. Sklep jest daleko, dalej nawet niż szkoła. Po dwudziestu minutach marszu w śniegu po kostki jestem zmęczona, ale brnę dalej. Pocieszam się jedynie myślą, że na miejscu będzie ciepło. Jestem przed szkołą i patrzę na jej czerwony, teraz ośnieżony dach.

W tym momencie czuję na sobie gorący oddech, jakby ktoś przystawił mi do gardła płomień i piszczę w przerażeniu. Olbrzymie monstrum robi krok w moją stronę, otwierając szeroko wielką lwią paszczę, pokazując rząd ostrych zębów. Wiem, że powinnam uciec, ale instynkt podpowiada mi, żebym walczyła. Tylko czym? Jak głupia zrywam swój bordowy beret z głowy i ciskam nim w niego.

Przez chwilę wydaje się być oszołomiony, ale szybko rzuca się na mnie i wyraźnie widzę tułów kozy i ogon węża. Co to za hybryda?

Zamykam na chwilę oczy i robię krok w tym, póki jeszcze mogę. Czuję na twarzy ten sam powiew gorąca, jakby potwór zionął żywym ogniem.

Wstrzymuję się od oddechu, biernie czekam na koniec. Nie mam nawet głupiego kijka, by cokolwiek zdziałać!

Uświadamiam sobie, że nie potrafię tak trwać i szybko otwieram oczy. W samą porę na widowisko. Przez powietrze jedna strzała podąża za drugą. Kolejne przeszywają je szybciej, niżbym mogła zliczyć ich ilość. Potwór w całej swej głupocie otwiera paszczę i zionie ogniem - groty strzał topią się, zalewając jego żołądek. Pada bez ruchu na kałużę, którą zrobił roztapiając śnieg, ale nie znika jak ten, którego obalił Adam.

Moja czarnowłosa wybawicielka podchodzi do niego i przeszywa go sztyletem wykonanym z błyszczącego metalu, dokładnie takiego samego jak miecz chłopaka.

\- Skąd... to się wzięło? - pytam, a mój głos brzmi zaskakująco opanowanie.

Dziewczyna odwraca się do mnie, dostrzegam jej połyskującą srebrzyście skórę i niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Poprawia jakby od niechcenia kołczan i chowa sztylet w pochwie przywiązanej do karku.

\- Mści się za siostrę, którą zabił Percy - odpowiada, podchodząc do mnie bliżej i oddaje mi mój beret. Wygląda on zaskakująco dobrze, sądziłam, że potwór go spalił.

\- Eee... dzięki. Nie znam żadnego Percy'ego - mówię, zaskoczona.

Dziewczyna z łukiem, która uratowała mi życie uśmiecha się do mnie, nieco rozbawiona.

\- Dalej się w to bawi? Nie wierzę... - kręci głową, jakbym powiedziała jej niezły żart. - Jestem Thalia. Tylko Thalia. Porucznik Thalia, jak chcesz.

Twarz Porucznik Tylko Thalii jest ostatnim, co pamiętam.

Pomieszczenie wydaje się być ciche i puste, nie widzę nic poza niewyraźnymi konturami obiegów znajdujących się tuż obok mnie. Czuję się jak jakaś narkomanka. Usta mam suche, a oczy mnie szczypią, domagając się snu. Ulegam ich prośbom.

Gdy znów je otwieram, w pokoju panuje przygaszone światło i słyszę głosy kilku osób. Widzę kilka jednakowych łóżek naprzeciwko mnie, w otoczeniu unosi się surowy, szpitalny zapach mięty i środków odkażających.

\- Ślinisz się przez sen, Mądralińska - mówi ktoś.

Chcę temu komuś powiedzieć jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale nie czuję się na siłach, by ją teraz wymyślić.

\- Wody - szepczę, a każda wypowiedziana głoska sprawia, że gardło piecze żywym ogniem.

Ktoś delikatnie pomaga mi podnieść głowę i przykłada do warg chłodną szklankę. Przechyla ją, a ja łapczywie wypijam jeden mały łyk. Tylko tyle w niej było.

\- Mało - skarżę się, choć zaspokoiłam już pragnienie. Mimo to, uwielbiam sok porzeczkowy i chciałabym go więcej.

\- Nie mogę dać ci więcej. I tak nie powinienem tego robić. Właściwie, nie wolno mi - odpowiada na moje zażalenie. Teraz wiem, kto to.

To Adam. Poznaję jego ciemne włosy i oczy, skórę opaloną jak narzeczony Bridget z Arizony. Mimo, że jego usta wykrzywiają się w grymasie, oczy mają w sobie trochę troski. Dobra, może mam jakieś przewidzenia, bo kiedy tylko zdaje sobie sprawę, że patrzę mu w oczy jak jakaś idiotka, stają się całkiem bez wyrazu.

Po mojej głowie chodzi niczym rój mrówek setki pytań, ale nie potrafię wybrać tego, które zchcę konkretnie zadać.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- W obozie herosów. Dokładniej, w skrzydle szpitalnym - informuje mnie grzecznie.

\- Herosów? - upewniam się. - Takich jak Perseusz?

Kiwa głową.

\- Sama zobaczysz jak wstaniesz na nogi - obiecuje.

Ton jego głosu sprawia, że niemal zapominam o tym, jaką wariatkę zrobił ze mnie przed tygodniem. Chcę mu to wypomnieć, krzyknąć w twarz "miałam rację!", ale co by to dało?

Nie mówię nic, ale Adam wygląda jakby się wahał, czy mnie o coś przypadkiem nie zapytać. Zanim zdobył się na odwagę, ktoś podszedł do mojego łóżka.

Rozpoznaję jedną osobę z tej dwójki. Thalia, która pozbawiona kołczanu i łuku wygląda dziwnie, stoi obok wysokiego, jasnowłosego mężczyzny po trzydziestce, w wieku mojego ojca. Pomimo, że ubrany niczym w sportową bluzę i dżinsy niczym nastolatek, nie sprawia wrażenia zrelaksowanego.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to ona? - pyta Adama zniecierpliwionym głosem. - Lewis mówił, że pachnie jak śmiertelniczka.

Ciemnowłosy marszczy brwi, ale kiwa głową.

\- Tak - odpowiada. - Nektar działa na nią normalnie.

Thalia wygląda, jakby połknęła piłeczkę golfową.

\- Percy, ty idioto! - warczy. - Jak mogłeś podać jej nektar? Mogłeś ją zabić, imbecylu.

Chociaż dziewczyna jest rozgniewana, chłopak uśmiecha się do niej głupkowato.

\- Ale nie zabiłem. I wiem, że to ona.

Czarnowłosa nastrosza się, zakładając ręce na piersi i otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale mężczyzna jej przerywa.

\- Cicho Thals, błagam cię, to nie miejsce na kłótnie - ucina.

\- Jasne, braciszku. Będę potulna jak baranek, słowo daję. - Jej słowa nie brzmią jak sarkazm lub ironia. Kładzie jedną dłoń na sercu, a u drugiej krzyżuje palce.

Różnica wieku między rodzeństwem nie wydaje mi się dziwna, biorąc pod uwagę o ile lat Katie jest starsza od taty, ale nadal mnie oszałamia.

\- Przykro mi, ale twoja kurtka jest całkiem zniszczona. Buty masz pod łóżkiem - instruuje mnie, jakbym była szeregowcem w wojsku, a on porucznikiem lub kimś wyższym. - Powinnaś się przebrać. Coś się wymyśli.

\- Jason, może zaprowadzę Annabeth do Piper? Jestem prawie pewien, że ona lub dziewczyny mają ciuchy, które będą na nią pasowały. Em i Pipes są niskie.

\- Dobry pomysł - Jason zgadza się z Adamem. - Ale potem szybko chodź do Wielkiego Domu, musimy obgadać kilka... spraw. Najwyżej Rai ją oprowadzi po obozie.

Po chwili on i jego siostra wycofują się i zostaję sama z chłopakiem.

\- Przypominasz sobie, Annabeth? - pyta gniewnym głosem. - To, co zrobiłaś szesnaście lat temu?

\- Nie jestem żadną Annabeth, geniuszu od siedmiu boleści! Wybij to sobie z głowy. Nazywam się Anabella Johnson i koniec kropka.

Zamyka oczy, a jego usta wykrzywiają się w grymasie, który szpeci jego ładną twarz południowca.

\- Chciałbym, żeby tak było - mamrocze cicho, a potem uspokaja się. - Dobra, wstawaj. Idziemy z misją do domku Zeusa.

Kiedy widzi, że szukam po łóżkiem butów, mówi:

\- Szczerze mówiąc, jest taki skwar, że lepiej ci będzie iść boso niż w tych śniegowcach.


	4. Mam nadzieję, że to pomyłka

To jak na razie moja najdłuższa praca. Dokładnie 4.982 słowa. 18 słów do 5 tysięcy... to jak na mnie, całkiem spory wynik, zwłaszcza, że napisany w jakieś trzy dni kiedy leżałam chora, w dodatku z 29 stopni gorączki. Chyba powinnam częściej chorować... :P

Więc ten, nie przedłużając dłużej...

 _Burritos!_

* * *

Chciałam wziąć jednak te buty, ale w końcu zrezygnowałam. Wychodzimy właśnie z Adamem na świeże powietrze, zostawiając całe skrzydło szpitalne za sobą. Wkrótce jestem wdzięczna chłopakowi za to, że ostrzegł mnie przed temperaturą. Na podwórzu mam wrażenie, że sięga ona nawet trzydziestu stopni Celsjusza. Adam uważnie obserwuje każdy mój ruch i czuję się przy tym niezręcznie. Być może to także z powodu tego, że chodzę po trawie boso. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby na Alasce mogła zrobić coś takiego i od razu przypomina mi się Arizona.

\- Gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy? - pytam ciemnowłosego.

Odwraca się do mnie, zaskoczony, że w ogóle się do niego odezwałam.

\- Na granicy Nowego Jorku, zaraz przy Zatoce Long Island.

\- Jak taka duża organizacja, z własnym szpitalem i w ogóle, może sobie istnieć tak po cichu? Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest jakaś sekta... - drugie zdanie mamroczę bardziej do siebie, niżbym miała to kierować konkretnie do Adama, ale on i tak parska cicho śmiechem.

\- Dla zwyczajnych szaraków jesteśmy plantatorami truskawek. I rzeczywiście taka jest i to dostatecznie duża, by zyskami opłacać prąd i te sprawy. A reszty to oni... po prostu nie widzą. Jesteśmy bardzo incognito. Tacy z nas ninja.

Kiwam głową, że rozumiem, a tak naprawdę przyswajam to bardzo opornie i tylko część jego słów naprawdę do mnie dociera.

\- Do kogo idziemy? - po chwili z moich ust pada kolejne pytanie.

\- Do Piper. Jest żoną Jasona. To znaczy tego blond gościa.

\- Brata Thalii - zauważam.

\- Tak - potwierdza, zaskoczony, że tak dobrze kojarzę Thalię. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę jest wyjątkowa z jej niesamowicie elektryzującymi oczami. - Na pewno da ci nową koszulkę, pewnie też jakieś jej dżinsy lub bliźniaczek. Z butami może być już słabiej... jak coś, to się popyta w domkach o twój rozmiar.

Idziemy dalej, a trawa łaskocze mnie w stopy - to naprawdę niezwykłe uczucie, iść po niej z taką lekkością. Prawie zapominam, że w rodzinnym mieście panuje zima...

\- Jakim cudem tutaj jest lato? - strzelam.

\- Matko, znalazła się ciekawska. To sprawa pana D. abo, jak wolisz pana Dresa... w zasadzie, nie mam pojęcia jak on to robi. Swoją drogą, mam czym go teraz przedrzeźniać. Tylko wymyśl coś do Bachus, okej? - uśmiecha się do mnie zawadiacko.

Nie mam pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć mu na ten uśmiech, bo przed oczami stają mi jego nagłe wybuchy. Na szczęście już nic nie muszę robić, bo chłopak zatrzymuje się. Najwyraźniej jesteśmy na miejscu.

Puka grzecznie do gładko wypolerowanych brązowych drzwi. Przez moment, w którym nikt się nie odzywa, uważnie obserwuję budynek: jego marmurowe ściany i białe kolumny, które zdają się być wyciągnięte iście z opakowań po jogurcie greckim. W porównaniu z innymi domkami w otoczeniu wydaje się być wielki.

W końcu ktoś nam otwiera.

W drzwiach stoi dziewczyna. Ma ciemne włosy - tylko trochę jaśniejsze od moich - sięgające ramion i grzywkę ściętą tuż nad brwiami. Jej skóra jest jasna i delikatna, a prosty nos pokryty ledwo widocznymi piegami. Będąc mojego wzrostu, stoi przede mną ubrana w jaskrawo różową sukienkę koktajlową na wąskich ramiączkach i chociaż stoimy oko w oko, jak równa z równą, zdaje się w ogóle mnie nie zauważać.

\- Cześć, Adam - odzywa się z uśmiechem do mojego, hm... żadnego mojego. Po prostu do Adama. Co ja się znowu uwzięłam tak na niego? To jest jakieś podejrzane.

\- Hej, Adrian - odpowiada machinalnie i chwyta mnie za nadgarstek. Wymijając dziewczynę ciągnie mnie boleśnie za rękę. - Jest mama? Rai też by się przydał.

Adrian wykrzywia usta w grymasie, a jej twarz nadal wydaje się ładna.

\- Mama jest w salonie, a Rai jak zwykle siedzi w kanciapie. Tam go szukaj - mówi do chłopaka, chociaż ukradkiem zdaje się zerkać na mnie i moje dłonie. Adam nadal nie puszcza mojej ręki i najwyraźniej o tym zapomniał.

Wymieniają między sobą kilka słów, nic, co mogłabym podsłuchać i co by mnie mogło interesować. Rozglądam się po otoczeniu. Dostrzegam wielki posąg niczym z podręczników do historii, wyciągnięty prosto z naszego działu o Grecji. Po piorunie, który postać trzyma w ręku, obstawiam, że to podobizna Zeusa.

Chcę podejść do niego bliżej i się mu przyjrzeć, ale żelazny uścisk Adama mnie powstrzymuje. Rezygnuję z tego, choć trochę żałuję, ale szybko moją uwagę odwracają piękne ściany i błyszcząca podłoga. Widzę w niej nawet swoje odbicie. Przeczesuję wzrokiem ściany i za posągiem zauważam drzwi; są dużo mniejsze i zwyklejsze od poprzednich, chociaż wciąż solidnie wykonane i ładniejsze od tych, które wiszą w futrynach u mnie w domu.

\- Kiedy macie zamiar wyjechać? - pyta Adam.

Dziewczyna o mało nie parska śmiechem.

\- Przyjechaliśmy z OJ wczoraj, wyjeżdżamy najwcześniej za tydzień. To męczące żyć tak na przemian w dwóch miejscach.

\- Też tak żyję i nie narzekam. Nawet na dwa się muszę rozdwajać. Raz Adam Greene, raz Percy Jackson. Raz jedna matka, raz druga...

\- Hmm... ja wiem, że to kiepska sprawa - Adrian próbuje jakoś uniknąć dalszej rozmowy na ten temat. - Hej, dlaczego ona nie ma butów?

\- Długa historia. Poza tym, "ona" ma imię. To Annabeth... - Dostrzegając na sobie moje niszczycielskie spojrzenie, poprawia się: - Znaczy Anabel. I z tym imieniem to długo historia, zapytaj Jasona lub mamę.

\- Aha.

Adam puszcza moją rękę i idzie przed siebie, w stronę drzwi, a ja - ponieważ nic innego nie wydaje mi się odpowiednie - idę za nim.

Adrian zdaje się czekać, aż odejdziemy na pewną odległość, a potem kątem oka dostrzegam, jak wychodzi na zewnątrz.

Natomiast ja, razem z chłopakiem podchodzę do drzwi, które on powoli otwiera i wchodzę, kiedy on robi to samo. Czuję się głupio od niego uzależniona, znalazłszy się w całkiem obcym mi miejscu, wśród obcych ludzi. Mimo, że nawet jemu ufałam ledwo, to był jedyną znaną mi i wystarczająco pewną osobą, by iść za nim. Ale kiedy przestanę mu ufać, nie pozostanę w jego towarzystwie.

Mijamy jedne drzwi, a potem drugie, w końcu wchodzimy do jednego pokoju. Uderzają mnie jego pastelowe kolory w tak ciasnym pomieszczeniu; jasna sofa, półka z sosnowego drewna, groszkowo-białe ściany, fotel, którego tapicerka wygląda jak imitacja ręcznej roboty.

Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w różowej koktajlowej sukience stoi na palcach, próbując sięgnąć najwyższej półki z książkami. Usiłuje złapać konkretny tom. Zdaje się nas w ogóle nie zauważać.

\- Pomóc ci, Em? - proponuje jej Adam.

Nastolatka zaniecha swoich wysiłków i patrzy prosto na nas - raz zerka na mnie, raz na chłopaka.

Uderza mnie jedna rzecz - Em wygląda jak klon Adrian. Ich włosy są prawie identycznej długości, z tak samo przystrzyżoną grzywką, tyle, że ta ma małego warkoczyka wsuniętego za ucho. Ich jasne oczy są identyczne, tak samo charakterystyczny nos. Nawet ich piegi zdają się być tak samo po nim rozrzucone.

\- Przydałoby się. - Em skrzywia się, a jej twarz nadal wydaje się być ładna. Tak, ona i Adrian są bliźniaczkami. Jednojajowymi najwyraźniej. Ciekawe, czy z charakteru też są do siebie podobne?

Moje rozmyślenia na temat bliźniąt przerywa czyjś ciepły głos:

\- Co was gna do mojego domu?

Brązowowłosa kobieta - odcień jej włosów z dokładnością jest identyczny do tego włosów dziewczyn - stoi przed nami, z rękami założonymi na biodrach. Wnioskuję, że to właśnie jest ta Piper.

\- Dzień dobry, Pipes - Adam wita się z kobietą, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Mam dla ciebie wyzwanie.

Piper patrzy na chłopaka, unosząc brwi - udaje zaskoczoną.

\- Mam ubrać na bal tą zacną panienkę, co, księciuniu?

Przyznaję, polubiłam ją od razu. Swoimi słowami niemal zwala Adama z nóg.

\- Przygarnął kocioł garnkowi - mówię, starając się nie chichotać.

Czarnowłosy przez chwilę udaje urażonego, ale potem mówi coś do Piper nieznanym mi, obcym językiem.

Kobieta patrzy na niego z góry - powiedzmy, że z góry, bo jest mojego wzrostu, a Adam przewyższa ją o pół głowy już teraz.

\- No idź, księciu. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie można oglądać panny młodej w sukni ślubnej przed ceremonią, co? - Ciemnowłosa wykonuje ruch bardzo podobny do tego, którym ja odganiam natrętne muchy latem. - To wróży nieszczęście.

Chłopak przez chwilę wygląda na zdezorientowanego, ale później przybiera wyraz twarzy, który ja poznałam już kiedyś pod tytułem "zrobię z ciebie idiotkę", ale na szczęście szybko nabiera wody w usta i wychodzi.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że przyjdziemy po ubranie? - pytam, nieco oszołomiona. Nawet wyraz twarzy Adama nie sprawił, że zapomniałam o dziwnego pochodzenia wiedzy kobiety.

\- Cóż, Wyrocznią nie jestem, ale swoje tam wiem... - Uśmiecha się do mnie psotnie, przez co mam wrażenie, że jest moją równolatką, a nie osobą starszą o jakieś dwadzieścia lat. Od początku naszej znajomości wiem, że w przyszłości obdarzę ją wielki zaufaniem. Ta kobieta naprawdę potrafi wywołać świetne pierwsze wrażenie.

\- Moje ubrania mogą być na ciebie trochę za duże, ale wezmę jakąś koszulkę od dziewczyn, spodnie też powinny pasować... - mamrocze pod nosem, pół do siebie - pół do mnie. - Jaki masz numer butów?

\- Czterdzieści. - Czuję, jak moje policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem. - Tak, mam stopy wielkie jak Yeti - próbuję wyjść z niezręcznej dla mnie sytuacji z żartem.

\- Cóż - Piper rozpościera ramiona, jakby chciała mnie przytulić, ale zaraz je opuszcza. - Butów nie mam, ale zapytam dziewczyn z dziesiątki. One na pewno powinny mieć coś na ciebie.

Kiwam głową, niepewna co powiedzieć, ale ona nie przejmuje się moją nieśmiałością i chwyta mnie za rękę. Jest to zupełnie inny uścisk niż ten, który zechciał podarować mi Adam. Jednocześnie bardzo miły, ale także delikatny, jakby bała się, czy może to zrobić. Natomiast z chłopakiem sprawa była całkiem inna - wyglądało na to, że chwycił mnie za nadgarstek tylko dlatego, że speszyłabym się, gdyby chwycił mnie normalnie. Ale wątpliwości co do tego, że zrobiłby to bez wahania, nie mam.

Kobieta prowadzi mnie do małego pokoju, w którym po jednej stronie stoi piętrowe łóżko z pościelą w słoneczniki, a po drugiej inne, którego pościel przedstawia jedynie pionowe pasy w odcieniach szarości i błękitu. Dwie ściany są pomalowane na biało, a jedna po stronie piętrowego łóżka jest żółta jak piaski pustyni, a ta po drugiej - ma kolor przejrzystego morza. Przed każdym z łóżek stoi drewniana skrzynka i zgaduję, że znajdują się w nich ubrania.

Piper potwierdza moje przypuszczenia, podchodząc do skrzyni, która stoi przylegle do podwójnego łóżka i otwiera ją. Z ciekawości podchodzę bliżej i zaglądam jej przez ramię, kiedy wyciąga dla mnie ubrania.

W końcu wstaje na równe nogi i podaje mi miękkie, przyjemne w dotyku spodnie oraz pomarańczowy podkoszulek.

\- Dziewczyny i tak w nich nie chodzą. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Powinny być dobre, ale nie jestem pewna... możesz się przebrać w łazience, to kolejne drzwi na prawo.

\- Dzięki. - Uśmiecham się do niej z wdzięcznością, a ona robi to samo.

Tak jak powiedziała, łazienka jest tuż obok. Przymierzam ubrania i stwierdzam, że są dobre, chociaż podkoszulek trochę uwiera mnie pod pachami, bo jest trochę za mały, ale wiem, że zaraz odzyskam swobodę ruchów.

Szybko odczytuję napis, jaki na nich widnieje: "Obóz Herosów" oraz wizerunek czarnego pegaza. Taką samą koszulkę ubierał Adam, tuż zanim przyjeżdżała po niego furgonetka.

Odsuwam zasuwkę i wychodzę z łazienki.

Przy drzwiach wyjściowych zauważam Emily (rozpoznaję po warkoczyku za uchem) i jakiegoś jasnowłosego chłopaka.

\- Cześć - odzywa się do mnie jako pierwszy.

\- Cześć - udaję, że wiem kim jest i co tu robi.

\- Jestem Raison. - Całe szczęście, że się przedstawił! Mało brakowało, a zapadłabym się pod ziemię. - Wiesz, że mam cię zabrać do Chejrona?

\- Jason mówił, że masz mnie oprowadzić po okolicy, a o żadnym Chejronie nie było mowy... - mówię trochę nieskładnie, nie mając pojęcia, co w tym jasnowłosym chłopaku jest takiego, że zapominam języka ludzkiego i mój głos lada chwila może stać się piskiem zagubionej myszy.

\- Tata zmienił plany po tym, jak pogadał z Adamem. To chyba naprawdę poważna sprawa... - pokazuje gestem, żebym poszła za nim, kiedy otwiera drzwi prowadzące do sali z posągiem. - Sam nie mogę uwierzyć, że to możesz być ty...

Chociaż nogi mam jak z waty, czuję narastający gniew.

\- I ty? O Boże, nie jestem żadną Annabeth! - wołam.

Chłopak tylko wzrusza beznamiętnie ramionami.

\- Ja tam się nie znam, słów na wiatr nie będę rzucać. Możemy ustalić, czy to ty jesteś nowym wcieleniem Annabeth Chase, ale musisz być bardziej pokojowo nastawiona. Jakimś cudem Adam wiedział, kim jest kiedy tutaj się pojawił. Tyle, że to inna sprawa tak w sumie.

Jestem zaskoczona po usłyszeniu jego słów.

\- Jak to "inna sprawa"?

\- Sądzę, że powinnaś o tym z nim pogadać w cztery oczy, bo ja go w sumie nie znam... tylko podsłuchałem jego rozmowę z tatą, ile w tym prawdy to ja nie wiem. Nie chcę, żeby potem był z tego mikser. No chodź, pokażę ci wszystko.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nic od niego nie wyciągnę, że muszę porozmawiać o tym z Adamem, ale nie wiem, jak to zrobić. Tym bardziej, że nie wiem, kim ta Annabeth była... może, gdybym wiedziała coś o niej przyszło by mi to łatwiej? A tak muszę podążać z wszystkimi jakby zawiązano mi oczy.

Mimo, że chcę się sprzeciwić, wrócić do domu, do ojca, który mnie potrzebuje, idę za Raisonem przez plac, a on w tym czasie mówi mi, czyj jest jaki domek. Niewiele z tego zapamiętuję, ale niektóre rzeczy trafiają do mojej głowy i tam pozostają. Ten z numerem jeden należy do dzieci Zeusa (nie wierzę, że bogowie istnieją, a co dopiero mieliby mieć dzieci z normalnymi ludźmi... czyli herosów, takich jak Perseusz lub Herakles), trójka do Posejdona, czwóreczka do Demeter (zapamiętuję go, bo wygląda cudownie w tych wszystkich kwiatach), szóstka do Ateny (to naprawdę dziwne, ale kiedy przechodzimy obok niego, boli mnie głowa), dziesięć do Afrodyty, jedenaście do Hermesa, trzynastkę ma Hades, dwudziestka należy do Hekate.

W końcu idziemy w innym kierunku i widzę pola truskawek, o których mówił Adam. Są naprawdę ogromne, a wśród nich stoi zwykły dom o ścianach o barwie pastelowego błękitu, z białym wykończeniem, o wysokości trzech bądź czterech pięter*. Na ganku stoją fotele wypoczynkowe, grill oraz stolik do kart. Podwójne drzwi, większe niż te w domku Zeusa, są otwarte na oścież.

\- Oto nasz cel, Ann - mówi do mnie Rai. - Oto Wielki Dom, madame.

Muszę przyznać, talent do przedstawień to on ma po matce.

Idziemy w stronę domu. Trochę zaskakuje mnie, że ktoś nazwał go Wielkim Domem - spodziewałam się ogromnego budynku stylistycznie przypominający domek Zeusa, króla bogów, ale nawet cieszę się, że tak nie jest. Przynajmniej mnie nie onieśmiela, powtarzam sobie.

Podchodzimy niemal do drzwi, a ja w tym czasie oglądam go z bliska: ma zwyczajne, proste okna, a mimo to zdają się patrzeć na mnie jak na intruza. Na stoliku i fotelach wypoczynkowych leżą porozrzucane w nieładzie karty do gry. Na posadzce walają się zgniecione puszki po dietetycznej coli i pepsi.

\- Raisonie, zagramy w Pacmana? - pyta ktoś nagle.

Oboje odwracamy się w tamtym kierunku. To niemożliwe!

\- Nie, teraz nie. Może później - odpowiada chłopak, chowając dłonie do kieszeni.

Co, na Boga, robi tutaj Dres?

\- Proszę pana... kojarzy mnie pan? Panie Dres... znaczy Des.

Niski mężczyzna o czarnych włosach układających się w loki patrzy na mnie wzrokiem, który mógłby przewiercić mnie na pół.

\- Anna Bella Jackson?

Raison obserwuje nas z niemałym rozbawieniem.

\- Fajna nowa ksywka, panie D. Jak się jej dorobiłeś? - pyta mojego nauczyciela.

Pan Des milczy.

\- Kim właściwie jesteś? - pytam, zniecierpliwiona.

\- Dionizosem. Na pewno przerabialiście już mitologię w tej klasie.

Kiwam głową, oczekuję, że nauczyciel powie coś więcej, wyjaśni to jakoś. Ale nie mówi nic oprócz tego, pozostawiając mnie w otępieniu, przez które łzy cisną mi się do oczu. Jestem zagubiona, a nikt nie chce pomóc mi się odnaleźć.

Pan Dres - a raczej Dionizos - odchodzi, a wtedy Rai staje obok mnie i mówi półszeptem:

\- Chodź Ann, Chejron na nas czeka.

Posłusznie słucham go i idę za nim, ramię w ramię. Blondyn nie jest taki jak Adam, który chciałby trzymać mnie przy sobie i nie pozwalał mi się wypowiedzieć. Raison pozwala mi być samodzielną, ale nie odmawia pomocnej ręki - nawet nie muszę o nią prosić, po prostu czuje, kiedy jej potrzebuję. W jego niebieskich oczach jest coś znajomego, coś, co już widziałam, ale za żadne skarby nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, gdzie i kiedy. Może to tylko przewidzenie, bo widziałam Jasona, jego ojca, i muszę przyznać, że są do siebie podobni.

Jesteśmy już w środku i okazuje się, że jest znacznie większy, niż się wydawał z zewnątrz. W pokoju, w którym się znajduję stoi zniszczony stół do tenisa stołowego (nie cierpię "ping ponga"). Czy ja w nim widzę ślady po ostrzu noża?

Raison wydaje się zauważać moje zainteresowanie drobnymi pęknięciami, bo tłumaczy:

\- Kiedy poznasz Clarisse, przestaniesz się dziwić. Była grupową aż do momentu, gdy urodziła drugiego syna.

Udaję, że rozumiem, co znaczy bycie grupowym, i dalej przyglądam się pomieszczeniu: widzę schody prowadzące na wyższe piętro oraz kilka drzwi i zastanawiam się, co jest za nimi.

Raison opuszcza mnie na moment, wchodzi do jednego z tajemniczych pokoi, a po chwili wraca razem z kimś innych.

Ten ktoś od pasa w dół jest siwym koniem.

\- Dlaczego ją przyprowadziłeś, Raisonie? - pyta chłopaka, który idzie obok niego z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach spodni.

\- Tata o to poprosił. - Wzrusza obojętnie ramionami. - Wydało mi się, że to logiczne i całkiem rozsądne.

\- Nikt, oprócz Wyroczni nie może potwierdzić, że to ona. Nawet Rachel mogłaby mieć z tym kłopot. Możemy do końca życia tego nie określić, jeśli nie odzyska wspomnień. Szanse są marne.

\- Tata kazał, żeby się zapytał, dlaczego nektar działał na nią normalnie. To jakiś znak? - ciągnie Rai.

\- Nie jest herosem tak jak ty, chłopcze. Jesteś tylko połową z krwi swojego ojca, ledwie silniejszym od niektórych z dzieci półboga i śmiertelnika, bo twoja matka także ma w żyłach krew bogów. Serce Anabel także pompuje boską krew, ale słabą. Słabszą od twojej. Może być córką półboga i śmiertelnika, może nawet wnuczką. Albo kimś słabszym. Ale nie, nie jest herosem, jeśli o to pytasz - odpowiada na jego pytanie Chejron.

Czuję się źle, czuję się oszukana przez jasnowłosego chłopaka - w gruncie rzeczy jest taki sam jak Adam Greene, twierdzi, że jestem kimś, kim tak naprawdę nie jestem.

\- Nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć, idźcie do Rachel. Może ona wam pomoże. - Centaur nas odprawia.

Raison patrzy na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami, które sprawiają, że nogi się pode mną uginają i stają się kłębkiem waty.

\- Chodź Ann, nic tu po nas - mówi do mnie cierpliwie i obdarza mnie małym uśmiechem.

\- Wytłumacz mi, o co tu chodzi - upieram się.

Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje, w co się mieszam. Coś podświadomie rozkazuje mi być spokojną, że jestem wśród przyjaciół, że ich znam; ale to nie jest prawda.

Chłopak bierze mnie za rękę tak, jakby robił to wiele razy i było to najnaturalniejszą rzeczą w życiu. Także mam takie wrażenie, ale opieram się mu, bo wmawiam sobie, że Raison jest obcy. Że nie powinnam czuć czegoś takiego.

Prowadzi mnie do schodów, ruchem ręki nakazuje bym usiadła i posłuchała tego, co ma mi do powiedzenia.

Chcę, żeby opowiedział mi wszystko, z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami o tym, co tu się dzieje, chociaż wiem, że to zapewne jest zbyt skomplikowane, by nawet napisać o tym miejscu nawet książkę, która miałaby tyle samo stron co Biblia.

Siedzę na zimnych płytkach i czekam na jego słowa.

\- Słuchaj... kurczę, jak dziwnie to tłumaczyć... - Rai waha się nad czymś. - Wiesz o herosach, prawda? Oni nadal są. Żyją i istnieją, są jak normalni ludzie. Mój ojciec jest herosem, matka też. To takie naturalne. Bogowie wcale nie różnią się od ludzi, jeśli nie liczyć nadnaturalnych mocy. Czasem wtapiają się między nich, żyją jakiś czas, ale potem odchodzą na swój Olimp. A po ich wizycie prawie zawsze zostaje dziecko.

\- A co z... Dionizosem? - pytam, a jego imię ciężko przechodzi mi przez gardło. Dla mnie to wciąż nikt inny jak mój wychowawca, pan Dres.

\- Skąd wytrzasnęłaś taką fajną ksywkę jak pan Dres? - Chłopak znów zbacza z tematu. Powoli tracę cierpliwość nawet do niego. - No dobra, czasami on albo Chejron szukają herosów, żeby potwory nie dopadły ich pierwsze. Ale zazwyczaj robią to satyrowie. Obóz Herosów powstał po to, żeby chronić półbogów przed potworami. Jeden z nich zaatakował ciebie. Thalia mówiła, że to była chimera. Tutaj jest najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na ziemi. Ale istnieje jeszcze drugi taki obóz - Obóz Jupiter. Prócz greckiej mitologii, rzymska także jest prawdziwa. W rzeczywistości, mój ojciec jest synem rzymskiej wersji Zeusa, Jupitera. OJ jest większy i lepiej zbudowany. Panuje w nim całkiem inna rzeczywistość. Obok leży Nowy Rzym, gdzie mieszkam. Naprawdę, musiałabyś zobaczyć go sama... nie potrafię go opisać. Przepraszam.

Kiwam głową ze zrozumieniem. Mimo, że to co powiedział Rai to bardzo niewiele, to czuję się teraz pewniej.

\- Mamy, gdzieś iść, prawda? - pytam.

\- Tak - odpowiada chłopak.

Pomaga wstać mi na nogi i znów ramię w ramię, wychodzimy przez podwójne drzwi na pole pełne czerwonych truskawek.

Ziemia i listki łaskoczą mnie w stopy, ale idę hardo przed siebie. Mijamy znów rzekę i domki bogów, droga dłuży mi się nie miłosiernie.

\- Daleko jeszcze? - pytam zmęczonym głosem osła z bajki o zielonym potworze z czasów dzieciństwa mojego ojca. - Pięty mnie bolą.

\- Nie, nie daleko. - Raison nie przejmuje się mną i idzie dalej. - To zaraz przy Pięści Zeusa.

\- Gdzie? - Przyspieszam kroku, by go dogonić. Choć się staram, nie udaje mi się to, ale nagle jestem przy jego boku i zdaję sobie sprawę, że zaczął robić mniejsze kroki. Zapewne ze względu na mnie, ale nawet jeśli zrobił to z dobrej woli, to mam wrażenie, że uważa mnie za słabą. Nawet Chejron, ten siwy centaur, powiedział, że jestem słabsza.

Blondyn wzdycha i znów chowa dłonie do kieszeni.

\- Noo... przy takiej stercie kamieni w lesie. Naprawdę wyglądają jak pięść.

Chwilę później wchodzimy do las, a wkrótce potem jesteśmy na miejscu. Raison rzeczywiście nie kłamał - kamienie układają się w nienaturalny kształt, który do złudzenia przypomina zaciśniętą pięść.

Prowadzi mnie jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem zauważam wejście prowadzące w głąb niewielkiego pagórka.

Jest zasłonięte kolorowym kocem i prześcieradłem, ale i tak je zauważam. Domyślam się, że to właśnie jest nasz bieżący cel i idę w tamtym kierunku.

Raison delikatnie odsuwa prześcieradło i wchodzi do środka, pokazując mi, żeby zrobiła to samo. Robię to bez zastanowienia.

W środku pagórka powietrze jest tak mdłe, że ledwo powstrzymuję swoje dziwne odruchy. Wszędzie dookoła pachnie wanilią oraz cynamonem, ale ktoś przesadził z pachnidłami i te dwa zapachy w takim natężeniu w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu sprawiają, że łzy cisnął się do kącików oczu. Zatykam nos i próbuję oddychać ustami, ale ciężko mi to przychodzi.

\- Rachel, jesteśmy - mówi Rai, który zdaje się nie mieć kłopotów z oddychaniem tak jak ja. Albo po prostu udaje. - Jestem z Anabel.

Pocieram powieki, próbuję przywrócić sobie ostrość wzroku, kiedy zza kolejnej kurtyny prześcieradeł wychodzi kobieta. Jedyne, co widzę w świetle pachnących świec to jej rude włosy.

Rachel podchodzi do nas, mam wrażenie, że chce ze mną porozmawiać, bo otwiera usta, ale mija mnie i chłopaka. Odsłania szybko kolorowe koce za naszymi plecami, żeby wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza.

Po kilku sekundach czuję się lepiej, ale Raison na wszelki wypadek gasi niektóre świece. Jestem wdzięczna im obojgu.

\- Usiądź, proszę - odzywa się do mnie płomiennowłosa kobieta.

Przez moment nie rozumiem, gdzie niby mam usiąść - nigdzie nie ma śladu po krześle, są tylko porozwieszane prześcieradła, wiele świec. Zastanawiam się, jakim cudem nie ma tutaj pożaru. Mi Bridget nie pozwalała zapalić zapalniczki nigdzie indziej jak przy piecu.

Potem dostrzegam kilka poduszek i siadam na nich. Rachel robi to samo, a Raison stoi i widocznie zastanawia się, czy nie powinien wyjść i nas nie niepokoić. Po chwili podejmuje decyzję i idzie w stronę wyjścia. Za chwilę już go nie ma.

Uważnie obserwuję Rachel, szukam jej spojrzenia, ale ona zdaje się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na mnie.

\- Nie jesteś sobą, prawda? - mówi cicho. - Nie kłam, nie znoszę kłamców.

\- Nie wiem... - odpowiadam, a wtedy ona także spogląda mi w oczy. Patrzymy na siebie, zauważam, że nasze tęczówki mają taką samą szmaragdową barwę. - Na prawdę nic nie wiem...

\- Przekaż swojej duszy... przeszukaj ją... - Jej głos jest przerażająco spokojny.

Gdy go słyszę, powieki mi się kleją. Czuję napad senności.

\- Nie usypiaj. Patrz mi w oczy.

Domyślam się, o co chodzi. Pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz miałam znieczulenie. Zszywali mi ranę na plecach, gdy spadłam z drzewa tyłem i niefortunnie rozcięłam sobie skórę na ostrych kamieniach. Po zabiegu czułam się podobnie słabo.

\- Opowiedz mi coś, co pamiętasz. Jakieś stare wspomnienie. Najstarsze, które przychodzi ci na myśl - prosi rudowłosa.

Biorę wdech. Przeszukuję umysł w poszukiwaniu takowego, ale żadne nie wydaje mi się szczególnie ważne, ani stare. Aż nagle...

\- Nie wiem, czy to wspomnienie - odzywam się cicho. Chcę tylko spać, położyć się i zamknąć oczy. Nawet na tej twardej ziemi. - Zielone oczy... nie tak zielone, jak moje czy pani, ale coś takiego... jak morze. I jedno imię...

\- Jakie?

Mam je na końcu języka. Jestem pewna, że słyszałam je niedawno, ale niewidzialna bariera sprawia, że nie mogę teraz powrócić do tego wspomnienia.

\- Jakie? - powtarza Rachel.

\- Nie... mogę...

 _Słyszę głosy dobiegające jakby z oddali. Czuję wodę wlewającą mi się przez nos, przez usta, uszy... to sprawia, że chcę krzyczeć. Szamoczę się, próbuję nie przegrać taj walki. Ale ona jest już zakończona. To wojna, na niej nie wolno podawać wrogowi pomocnej ręki. Wszystko mnie boli, przestaję walczyć. Wiem, że to koniec._

 _Czuję ostrze rozpruwające mi brzuch, czuję każdy nerw wołający do mózgu, że ta część ciała jest atakowana. Nic nie mogę poradzić._

 _Znów słyszę głosy. Są coraz bliższe, rozpoznaję je. Są znajome._

 _\- Zostaw ją! - krzyczy Percy. - Co ci zrobiła?_

 _\- Nie będziemy wam podlegać! Nie będziemy wam służyć!_

 _\- Nikt nikomu nie służy, idioto!_

 _\- Pretor nie pytał nikogo, czy zawszeć z wami pokój. To samowolka! - Ten ktoś, kto mnie krzywdzi, ten kto sprawił mi tyle bólu, nie poddaje się._

 _\- W takim razie, to jej wina, nie nasza!_

Otwieram oczy. Chcę krzyknąć, żeby zostawił go w spokoju, ale ten krzyk zaraz po otwarciu oczu ponownie gdzieś znika. Wspomnienie zaczyna się rozlewać, staje się wyblakłe, jakbym wyciągnęła je z jakiejś powieści. Jest jedynie historyjką.

Głowa mnie boli. Nie czuję już narastającej senności, ale jestem zmęczona całym dniem w stresie i obcym miejscu. Ledwie dociera do mnie twarz Raisona, który patrzy na mnie z troską zmieszaną z przerażeniem.

Przyglądam się jeszcze raz jego niebieskim oczom, trochę żałuję, że jest blondynem. Blondyni i jedynacy od samego początku mają u mnie blachę.

Jestem przerażona, gdy odkrywam, że moja głowa znajduje się na jego kolanach. Błagam wszystkich bogów, jeśli oni rzeczywiście istnieją, bym w tym momencie nie stała się czerwonym burakiem.

\- Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna? - pytam.

\- Tylko kilka minut. - Rachel kładzie mi wilgotną szmatkę na czole. - Powinieneś iść z nią do skrzydła szpitalnego, jest gorąca jak patelnia - zwraca się do chłopaka.

\- Wiesz, właśnie o tym myślałem - odpowiada. Jego głos jest tak zwyczajny, że niemal nie zauważam u zdaniu ukrytej ironii.

Pomaga mi wstać, a ja nie mam siły by to zrobić. Ale nie chcę wyjść na słabą - to daje mi tyle energii, że w końcu staję na nogach, chociaż uginają się one pode mną.

\- Jęczałaś we śnie... - głos Rachel drży z niepokoju. - Co takiego ci się przyśniło?

\- Ja... - Cała siła mnie opuszcza, jak powietrze z pękniętego balonika. - widziałam własną śmierć.

Zielone oczy Rachel otwierają się szeroko. Nie patrzy już na mnie, tylko na Rai'a.

\- Idź z nią szybko. Ale zatrzymaj się przy rzece. I obserwuj... coś się wydarzy. Wysłuchuj głosów.

Wygląda na to, że to koniec jej rad. Raison nie czeka, aż pozwoli mu odejść, tylko bierze mnie pod ramię i wychodzimy. Ostrożnie stawiam każdy krok, obserwuję własne nogi, by się nie przewrócić. Oświetlenie, jakie teraz panuje, sugeruje mi, że jest już wieczór, ale nie patrzę na niebo, by się nie przewrócić. Ciężko mi nadążyć za jasnowłosym, ale widzę, że i tak zwolnił swój krok ze względu na mnie.

W końcu zatrzymujemy się, a on pozwala mi usiąść na trawie. Słyszę szum wody, cichy szmer, który powoduje, że przechodzą mnie ciarki. Jestem tuż przy małym potoku. Raison jest gdzieś niedaleko. Nie widzę go, ale czuję jego obecność.

Nagle słyszę, jak ktoś mówi:

\- Frank, co się dzieje? - Mam wrażenie, że jest to Jason.

\- Poważne rzeczy, Jas - odzywa się inny męski głos.

\- Mów prosto z mostu.

\- Nie mogę tutaj właściwie być, powinienem być w Nowym Rzymie i wybierać nowego pretora.

\- Po co wam "nowy pretor"?

\- Reyna... ona... umarła wczoraj w nocy.

Przez chwilę obaj milczą. Słyszę tylko odgłosy cykania świerszczy i szum rzeki.

\- Co mam z tym wspólnego? Dlaczego zwracasz się do mnie? - pyta Jason.

\- Chyba wiesz, o co chodzi. Ja i sejm chcemy, żebyś wrócił.

\- Nie ma mowy, Frank.

Krzaki, których siedzę ukryta, szurają. To Raison musiał się ruszyć. Zauważam jego jasną czuprynę przez niewielkie szparki między gałęziami i widzę, że nieźle gimnastykuje się, żeby nie wychylić zza nich głowy.

\- Kto tam? - pyta ojciec Rai'a.

Odpowiadają mu świerszcze swoim cykaniem.

\- Sporo ryzykuję, pojawiając się tutaj - mówi drugi mężczyzna. - Hazel jest z dziewczynkami w bunkrze, właściwie to ona powinna z tobą rozmawiać. Przy ludziach. Ale ja składam ofertę... nie ma nikogo, kto nadawałby się na jej miejsce. Oprócz ciebie, Jason.

Potem już nikt nie mówi, słyszę jedynie czyjeś kroki, ten ktoś się oddala coraz bardziej. Później druga osoba, która pozostała sama nad brzegiem rzeki, także się oddala.

Czekam jakiś czas w milczeniu, nie mogę nawet westchnąć z ulgi, że cały stres minął. Usłyszałam to słowo. _Pretor_. Co ono oznacza?

Raison wstaje i rozprostowuje nogi.

\- Nie wierzę - szepcze chłopak, łapiąc mnie za rękę. Pomaga mi wstać.

Ja także nie wierzę, że Adam może mieć rację. Że jestem kimś innym. I jakaś przeszłość łączy mnie z zielonookim Percym.

* * *

*Raz Percy mówił, że Wielki Dom ma cztery piętra (Złodziej Pioruna), a w Zagubionym Herosie Jason stwierdził, że ma trzy. Szczerze mówiąc bardziej wierzę Jasonowi, bo Percy mógł mówić o czterech piętrach, żeby podkreślić, jak wysoko był strych ;)


	5. Wizyta z daleka

Powinnam się uczyć do testu. Ech... powinnam. Ta. Zamiast tego piszę Percabeth, oglądam 15-letnią pół-Chinkę w obcisłym stroju biedronki biegającą z jojo (btw. jak ona jeszcze nikogo nim nie walnęła w twarz?) ale cóż, padłam. I do tego z czarnym kocurkiem. Kurczę, też tak chcę.

A jutro idę tańczyć! Na zielono... Wcale tego nie chciałam, ale pani nie rozumiała, że w zielonym mi nie do twarzy :(

* * *

Siedzę na łóżku. Ja i Rai jesteśmy w skrzydle szpitalnym, ledwo zdaję sobie sprawę z otaczającego nas świata. Pode mną wciąż leżą moje śniegowe buty, a na poduszce bordowy beret, którym rzuciłam w potwora.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna kładzie mi dłoń na czole.

\- Obniżyłem gorączkę, ale boję się, że jeśli dam ci więcej ambrozji i nektaru, to staniesz nam w płomieniach. Powinnaś położyć się spać.

Chociaż trochę wcześniej miałam ochotę położyć się na ziemi i zasnąć, teraz czuję się pobudzona jak nigdy dotąd. Will powiedział, że to wina ambrozji.

\- Gdzie mam niby iść spać? - pytam.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna wymienia spojrzenia z Raisonem. Jeden zdaje się mówić: "i co teraz?", drugi "a ja wiem?". Will potrząsa głową. Tego już nie rozumiem.

\- Sądzę, że u Rachel powinno być ci dobrze.

Dobrze! Czy on widział te jej pachnące kadzidełka obok zasłon, które same proszą się o pożar, który spaliłby cały las. Nie polubiłam jej dziwnego spojrzenia, które sugeruje, że znajduje się w jakiś transie. Przeraża mnie, jak bardzo jej oczy są podobne do moich.

Ktoś wchodzi do szpitala.

\- Will... - odzywa się ubrany w kolorową koszulę w słoneczniki (co tutejsi ludzie mają do słoneczników?!) czarnowłosy mężczyzna. - Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu jest...

\- Mów, Nico.

\- Za pięć minut jest apel. Chejron chce widzieć na nim wszystkich. Bez wyjątku - spogląda na mnie i Rai'a, który siedzi obok mnie. - Kto to?

\- Jestem Anabel - przedstawiam się. Czarnowłosy kiwa głową.

\- Nico di Angelo. - Uśmiecha się nieznacznie, a potem pokazuje ruchem ręki, żebyśmy wstali. - Cóż, nie mamy czasu na rozmowę.

Syn Apolla wychodzi jako pierwszy, później Raison wstaje i wyciąga do mnie rękę; drugą jak zwykle trzyma w kieszeni.

Nie przyjmuję jej, wstaję sama i ruszam do drzwi, zostawiając go z tyłu, ale szybko mnie przegania.

Idziemy we czwórkę - ja, Rai, Will i Nico, o którym dowiaduję się tyle, że jest synem Hadesa.

\- Sądziłam, że Hades jest bogiem podziemi, a pan...

\- Stereotypy, nie muszę być emo, żeby być synem Hadesa - ucina mężczyzna.

Idziemy wzdłuż rzeki, mijamy jezioro i kierujemy się na wschód. Na miejscu jesteśmy bardzo szybko, widzę już kamienne ławki, które tworzą amfiteatr.

Wszyscy się rozdzielamy; każdy idzie w swoją stronę, a ja stoję w miejscu i zastanawiam się, co zrobić.

Niepewnie podchodzę do którejś z ławek i siadam na niej. Okazuje się, że kamień jest ciepły i miły w dotyku. Oczekuję nie wiadomo na co - na apel w stylu tych szkolnych, na których kleją się powieki.

Adam siedzi tuż obok mnie, dzieli nas tylko czerwonowłosy chłopak. Raison siedzi dwa rzędy nade mną; Nico i Thalia tylko rząd niżej, chociaż na przeciwko. Widzę Rachel na lewo, oraz Piper i Jasona na prawo ode mnie. Will siedzi pięć rzędów wyżej.

W końcu ktoś pojawia się na scenie. Z czwartego rzędu wyraźnie widzę wyraźnie Chejrona, od pasa w dół siwego ogiera. Obok niego stoi ciemnoskóra kobieta, która trzyma po pachą hełm.

\- Mam zaszczyt, a raczej przykry obowiązek powiadomić was wszystkich, że po piętnastu latach pokoju, wczorajszej nocy... - jej głos łamie się na chwilę, dyskretnie ociera łzy, ale trudno jest jej ukryć ten gest, gdy z każdej strony otaczają ją podenerwowani półbogowie, którym przerwano zajęcia z powodu apelu. - Reyna umarła. Pożegnaliśmy rozważnego przywódcę, dzielnego wojownika i, najważniejsze, oddaną przyjaciółkę!

Wycofuje się powoli, po chwili gdzieś znika. Chejron stoi przez chwilę sam, ale nie odzywa się; ludzie rozbiegają się, jak gdyby nigdy nic odchodzą w swoje strony. Przez chwilę siedzę, trochę zawiedziona lub wręcz przeciwnie. Sądziłam, że będzie to trwać wieki, że zanudzę się na śmierć.

Nie ma już ponad połowy osób, kiedy Adam wstaje.

\- Zaprowadzę cię do RED, Ann - mówi.

\- Sama pójdę - odpowiadam opryskliwie.

\- Raison prosił, żebym to zrobił. Więc chyba nie masz wyjścia. Ja też.

Czerwonowłosy chłopak kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Daj jej spokój, Percy. Nie chce, to nie chce - broni mnie.

Adam zakłada ręce na piersi.

\- Nie pomagasz, Tom.

\- Dzięki. - Uśmiecham się z wdzięcznością do czerwonowłosego Toma, ale ten już się poddaje i odchodzi.

Adam częstuje mnie takimi argumentami, że w końcu mu ulegam i razem opuszczamy amfiteatr.

Idziemy w stronę lasu, przemierzając rzekę, której sam widok powoduje u mnie dreszcze. Nie wiem, co w niej jest takiego, ale przeraża mnie. Jej odgłos sprawia, że boli mnie głowa. Przez jej dotyk na bosych stopach miękną mi kolana.

Przez niemal cały czas nie odzywam się do ciemnowłosego chłopaka, ale nad brzegiem strumyka coś sprawia, że mówię:

\- Dziwnie się czuję, kiedy nie masz zielonych oczu i krzywych jedynek.

Ku własnemu zdziwieniu, nie jestem zmartwiona tym, że tak mówię. Jest to czymś oczywistym, tak oczywistym, że zabawnie byłoby, gdybym tego nie wiedziała.

Adam uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha, pokazując swoje proste przednie zęby.

\- Mi to tam nie przeszkadza! Jest super. A jak chcesz mi wypominać zmiany, to ty farbnęłaś włosy na czarno, oczy na zielono, pomniejszyłaś się o pół metra i całkiem zmieniłaś ciuchy. Ledwo cię poznałem.

Wzruszam ramionami.

\- Chodź już, za chwilę rozsadzi mi głowę. - Zdobywam się na lekki uśmiech i chwytam Percy'ego za rękę.

Idziemy przez chwilę, rozkoszuję się tym, że jesteśmy znów razem; nie widzieliśmy się od lat. Chciałam go przytulić, pocałować i powiedzieć, żeby nigdzie się już beze mnie nie ruszał.

Z biegiem czasu, gdy jesteśmy niemal na miejscu, czuję się nieswojo. Przeszkadza mi, jak trzyma mnie za rękę. Przywłaszcza mnie do siebie, a ja go wcale nie znam. Nawet nie wiem, jakim cudem mu na to pozwoliłam.

Na szczęście jesteśmy już przy wejściu zasłoniętym kolorowym kocem, które prowadzi do jaskini Rachel.

\- Pójdziesz już? - pytam. - Miałeś mnie zaprowadzić na miejsce.

\- Czekaj - odpowiada, a w jego głosie brzmi nutka żalu. - Też mam sprawę do RED.

\- Dlaczego nazywasz ją RED?

\- Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Brzmi logicznie, prawda?

Do środka wchodzę jako pierwsza, Adam zaraz po mnie. W środku tak jak wcześniej, pali się mnóstwo świec pachnących cynamonem i wanilią. Krztuszę się, bo ich mdły zapach znów mnie omamia.

Adam próbuje wywietrzyć trochę pomieszczenie, a Rachel gasi szybko świece, bym się nie udusiła. To właśnie dlatego nie chciałam tutaj przebywać zbyt długo.

Gdy udaje im się okiełznać sytuację, wszyscy troje siadamy na podłodze.

\- Więc, z czym przychodzicie tym razem? - zagaduje od razu płomiennowłosa kobieta.

\- Podobno mam tutaj przenocować - mówię nieśmiało.

Rachel kiwa ochoczo głową.

\- Nie ma sprawy - zapewnia mnie.

Jej głos jest o wiele milszy niż go zapamiętałam. Wydawał mi się suchym głosem starej kobiety, która wiele w życiu przeżyłam. I krztusi się dymem.

Przez chwilę siedzimy wszyscy trzej w milczeniu, a w końcu pytam:

\- Dlaczego Frank proponował Jasonowi powrót? Jako pretor?

Adam wygląda na zszokowanego, a jeśli Rachel została zaskoczona, to dobrze to ukrywa.

\- Zanim został _Pontifex Maximus_ \- udaję, że wiem co to znaczy, ale Rachel chyba zdaje sobie sprawę, że w głowie mam ciemno i pusto na ten temat, więc wyjaśnia: - To taki rodzaj najwyższego kapłana, który stara się zadowolić wszystkich bogów. Jason jest nim od lat, ale wcześniej był pretorem w Obozie Jupiter.

\- Eee...? W sensie: księdzem? - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mówię głupotę, ale nie ma już odwrotu. Czuję, jak moje policzki robią się czerwone.

\- Ej, podoba mi się to! - Adam składa ręce jak przy komunii i pochyla głowę, mówiąc głośno "amen!". - Brakuje mi tylko blond peruki, stroju i okularów, ale to się wykmini jakoś. Mówię wam, będzie to hit. Podbijemy internety, Ann. - Śmieje się głośno.

\- Od kiedy Jason ma okulary? - pytam, trochę zdziwiona. W zasadzie, to mnie w ogóle nie interesuje.

\- Dłużej, niż to ciało istnieje. - Wskazuje na siebie oboma kciukami. - Poza tym, widziałaś go raz i akurat ich nie miał na sobie. Z tego, co słyszałem od Pipes, Thalia wydarła go prosto spod prysznica. O mało nie zrobiła afery na cały Obóz, że ma się szybciej ubierać.

\- Okej. - Nie komentuję sprawy, że mówi mi o prywatnych rzeczach obcych ludzi. Adam po prostu nie trzyma języka za zębami.

Na początku wydawał mi się zapatrzonym w siebie chłopakiem, który zdaje się czerpać radość z tego, że łamie dziewczynom serca na trzy połówki (to gorsze niż na dwie!), później kimś znajomym, następnie uznałam go za kogoś, kto nie widzi poza mną świata (ta, jasne! Czego jeszcze?), a teraz wiem, że w gruncie rzeczy jest obłąkanym chłopakiem z glonami w głowie zamiast mózgu, który rzuca sucharami częściej niż Cejrowski chodzi boso.

\- To kim jest ten pretor? - pytam w końcu Rachel, która przyglądała się naszej wymianie zdań z rozbawioną miną. Ją ciekawostki z życia Jasona zdawały się bawić.

\- Jest ich dwóch. Są jak generałowie. Praktycznie rządzą tym całym rzymskim bajzlem. Reyna była pretorem nieprzerwanie od piętnastu lat, w sumie jakieś siedemnaście lat. Przysięgam, była w tym świetna, a Frank jej pomagał jeśli tylko mógł. Ale taka choroba nawet tytana by powaliła na kolana... Mam nadzieję, że nie cierpiała. - Rachel przez chwilę nie odzywa się, odnoszę wrażenie, że nie chce nic mówić, ale jej piegowata twarz pozostaje bez wyrazu. Szmaragdowe oczy także nic nie okazują. - Niestety, ja także sądzę, że Jason byłby najlepszy. Albo Percy...

Patrzy na Adama/Percy'ego porozumiewawczo.

\- Dlaczego on? - pytam, nie wiadomo dlaczego w moim głosie brzmi nuta gniewu.

\- Bo kiedyś byłem pretorem, pamiętasz? - Patrzy na mnie z żalem, a w jego brązowych oczach widzę iskierkę rozgoryczenia. Wygląda jak zbity pies.

\- Nie, nie pamiętam. - Kręcę głową w zaprzeczeniu. Adam zakłada ręce na piersi.

W jakiś sposób to pamiętam. Jakby to był czyjś sen...

\- Na amnezję to już nic nie poradzę - rzuca opryskliwe.

Aua, to w jakiś sposób boli. Jakby ktoś wbił mi maleńką igłę w serce i nie chciał jej wyciągnąć.

Wbijam wzrok w podłogę, patrzę na moje bose stopy, brudne od całego dnia chodzenia bez butów. Oświetla je jedynie wątłe światło z kilku świec, które pozostają zapalone. Wszyscy milczą, Rachel wstaje i odchodzi gdzieś za kurtynę wytworzoną z kolorowych prześcieradeł i pozostaję z chłopakiem sam na sam.

Napięcie między nami zdaje się aż iskrzyć śmiertelnym prądem, przychodzi mi na myśl wiele zgryźliwych słów na temat jego zachowania. Ale nie chcą przejść mi przez gardło. Albo to ja je blokuję, bo boję się, że rzuci takim słówkiem, które spowoduje, że do mojego serca wbije się gwóźdź zamiast igły?

Ktoś wpuszcza do jaskini ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Odwracam się w stronę wejścia i widzę dwie dziewczęce sylwetki w różowych koktajlowych sukienkach.

\- Przyszłyśmy powiedzieć ci dobranoc - mówi Emily, uśmiechając się do mnie i wsuwając swojego małego warkoczyka za ucho.

Adrian zdaje się grymasić i robi obolałą minę. Niestety, nawet z tak skwaśniałym wyrazem jej twarz wygląda zaskakująco ładnie.

\- Mama nam kazała, więc nie wyobrażaj sobie wiele - rzuca i na jej ustach pojawia się wredny uśmiech. - Aha, masz pozdrowienia od Rai'a i cioci Thalii.

\- Nie słuchaj jej - mówi Emily, trącając siostrę bliźniaczkę w ramię. - Jest obrażona, bo to ty dostaniesz buty. Któraś z dziewczyn ma twój numer buta i powiedziała, że może ci dać jedną parę.

\- Aha... no to dzięki - Uśmiecham się do niej niezręcznie, czując morderczy wzrok Adrian na swojej osobie. - No to co, do jutra?

\- Jasne - odpowiada młodsza siostra Raisona, która przypadła mi do gustu. Wydaje się być miła.

\- To ja spadam. - Adam nagle się podnosi i otrzepuje koszulkę obozu. W jego tonie naprawdę słychać zdenerwowanie. - Pójdę z wami dziewczyny, akurat mamy po drodze.

Emily wzrusza ramionami. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę wydaje się być w porządku, w przeciwieństwie do siostry. Chociaż są do siebie tak podobne, teraz zauważam między nimi więcej różnic. W charakterze, bo wizualnie nadal są swoimi klonami. Chyba nawet każdy pieg na ich nosie znajduje się w takim samym miejscu.

Czuję się oszukana przez tego Glonomózga. Nie, Glonomóżdżka. Nawet, gdyby jego mózg nie był kulką glonów, na pewno byłby wielkości ptasiego móżdżka.

To, jak uśmiecha się do bliźniaczek, denerwuje mnie. W dokładnie taki sam sposób uśmiechał się do mnie w szpitalu, zaraz po tym jak Thalia obroniła mnie przed chimerą. Gdyby tylko rozegrał sprawę inaczej, a nie robił ze mnie wariatkę przez tygodnie, nawet gdy zobaczyłam go walczącego z hydrą (już uzmysłowiłam sobie, że to była hydra), na pewno nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu, żeby też tak się do mnie uśmiechał. Ale co, u licha, on sobie wyobrażał?

Nie chcę denerwować się nim, wystarczy, że panicznie boję się, co teraz robi mój ojciec. Czy jest bezpieczny? Czy radzi sobie samemu w domu? Postanawiam, że zaraz z rana pożyczę od kogoś telefon i zadzwonię do niego. Albo do sąsiadki, zapytam czy może się nim zająć, bo nagle muszę jechać do Bridget, bo leży w szpitalu - w końcu każda wymówka dobra, ważne, żeby była sensowna.

Obawiam się, że nie usnę, zastanawiam się nawet, gdzie mam się położyć. Chcę zapytać o to Rachel, więc wchodzę za tajemniczą kurtynę z prześcieradeł i widzę rudowłosą leżącą na materacu i okrytą kocem. Obok niej leży drugi, na nim identyczny kocyk i pojmuję, że to właśnie tak mam się położyć. Ściągam dżinsy, zostaję w samej pomarańczowej koszulce od Piper i kładę się do tego pseudo podobnego łóżka.

Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu niemal natychmiast zasypiam, nie przeszkadzają mi nawet świece pachnące wanilią i cynamonem dzielące mnie i Wyrocznię. Jestem zmęczona i zagubiona. I głodna, ponieważ od rana praktycznie nic nie jadłam.


	6. Takie jakby podchody

Przepraszam, że długo nie dawałam znaku życia, ale uno szkoła. Dos wakacje, a to mam lenia. Tres szkoła Cuatro mieszkam teraz bez komputera i tylko kiedy zjeżdżam do rodziny jestem w dostępie. Cinco piszę jeszcze swoją oryginalną historię, nie tylko fanfiki...

Gdy się obudzę, prawie wszystkie świece już zgasły i tylko nieliczne wciąż odurzająco pachną wanilią oraz cynamonem. Obok mnie, rudowłosa pani Rachel jeszcze śpi, owinięta w taki sam kolorowy koc co ja. Wyślizguje się spod niego na kolanach, obdzierając je przy tym z delikatnego naskórka podczas zderzenia z chłodną posadzką.

Obok mnie leżą dżinsy, które dostałam od Piper. Szybko je ubieram na wypadek, gdyby Rachel miała się obudzić i zobaczyć mnie w wymiętym podkoszulku i samej bieliźnie.

Czuję głód, który stopniowo zdaje się mnie wyniszczać. Wczorajszego dnia nie jadłam prawie nic. Mam wrażenie, że byłabym w stanie zjeść nawet konia z kopytami, gdyby tylko jakiś pojawił się na mojej drodze.

Poruszam palcami u stóp, chcąc je rozprostować i przygotować na cały dzień chodzenia boso. Nie, nie cały dzień. Bliźniaczki powiedziały, że ich matka znalazła dziewczynę, która miała ten sam numer buta co ja. Być może byłaby skłonna oddać mi jedną parę.

Odsuwam koc, dzielący "sypialnię" z drugą połową jaskini i siadam na jednej z poduszek. Tępo wpatruję się w jeden z ocalałych płomieni. Nie mam pojęcia, ile mija czasu.

\- Dlaczego nie idziesz na śniadanie? - pyta Rachel, zaskakując mnie.

Jak długo siedziałam bezruchu? Pół godziny, godzinę, a może pięć minut?

\- Gdzie jest? - odpowiadam jej pytaniem, bo odpowiedzi właściwie nie znam.

Uśmiecha się do mnie blado.

\- W pawilonie jadalnianym. To zaraz nad domkami i toaletami. Jak będziesz iść stąd cały czas prosto, to powinnaś trafić bez problemu.

Cały czas prosto. Okej.

\- Zaświecisz mi kilka świeczek? - prosi zaspanym głosem Rachel.

Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, czym miałabym to niby zrobić, ale dostrzegam nagle paczkę zapałek. Trochę niepokoję się, że się oparzę lub wywołam jakiś pożar, ale - żyje się tylko raz. Z lekko drżącymi rękami spełniam jej prośbę i zapalam jedną o zapachu cynamonu i dwie waniliowe. Czwarta okazuje się być, o dziwo, pachnącą drzewem sandałowym.

\- Dzięki ci wielkie - mówi z wdzięcznością. - Idź już na to śniadanie. Akurat zdążysz się przed nim umyć.

Wzruszam ramionami. Bez żadnego słowa wychodzę z jaskini. Na zewnątrz już jasno, słońce musiało wstać przed chwilą. Powietrze jest ciepłe, ale nie tak gorące jak wtedy, gdy dostałam się do Obozu.

Boso docieram na miejsce po jakimś czasie, ale czuję, że gdybym poszła jak człowiek - w butach - trwałoby to dwa razy krócej. Widzę jednak, że jeszcze nie ma tam prawie nikogo, więc kieruję się do miejsca, które wygląda na łazienki.

W części damskiej jest kilka pryszniców, toalet i umywalek. Nikogo, prócz dwóch rozchichotanych dziesięciolatek, tam nie ma. Najpierw myję stopy. Woda jest zimna, ale orzeźwiająca. Usuwa ze mnie resztki snu. Później myję głowę, używając do tego pachnącego szamponu, który - nie wiem skąd - stał na małej półeczce od wewnętrznej strony prysznica. Nie mam ręcznika, więc chodzę z mokrymi włosami, ale to nie problem - z każdą chwilą robi się coraz cieplej.

Wychodzę i wracam do pawilonu jadalnego. Ludzie na miejscu zaczynają się już zbierać.

Zauważam, że ktoś do mnie macha niepewnie. Rozpoznaję w tym kimś Raisona. Na widok blondyna moje nogi zdają się być zrobione z waty.

\- Hej, przysiądziesz się? - proponuje mi. - Nie masz domku, a wygląda na to, że dwunastka jest tak tłoczna, że nikt się nie zmieści.

\- Siadaj, Ann - popiera go siedząca obok Piper, uśmiechając się do mnie życzliwie.

Zerkam niepewnie na bliźniaczki ubrane tym razem w kwieciste, słonecznikowe sukienki z krótkimi rękawami (co tutaj ludzie mają do słoneczników?). Zdają się mnie ignorować, gapią się na swoje naleśniki z dżemem i nic nie mówią.

\- I tak jest nas więcej niż troje. To i tak tłok - zgadza się Jason. Przyznaję, nie spodziewałam się tego po tym jasnowłosym mężczyźnie. Rzeczywiście ma na nosie okulary, które postarzają go o kilka lat.

W końcu daję się namówić i nieśmiało siadam przy stole. Jak wszystkie w całej sali ma biały obrus, z purpurowymi ozdobami.

Talerz przede mną jest pusty, z niecierpliwieniem wyczekuję posiłku.

Jason uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem.

\- Pomyśl sobie o czymś, co byś chciała zjeść - radzi, ze z trudem krytym rozbawieniem.

\- Co mi z myślenia? Od tego robię się bardziej głodna.

\- Po prostu to zrób - nalega.

Z niechęcią i niedowierzaniem, a jednocześnie z zaciekawieniem co też ma na myśli, skupiam się na misce płatków kukurydzianych z miodem.

Gdy mrugam po raz kolejny oczami, ona już tam stoi. Jem powoli, chociaż mam ogromną chęć rzucenia się na posiłek. Ba! Zjadłabym nawet łyżkę i miskę.

\- Długo będziesz tutaj siedzieć przy nas? - pyta nagle Adrian. Jej głos przesycony jest goryczą.

\- Emily! - karci ją Piper. Patrzę na kobietę z niedowierzaniem.

Jestem prawie pewna, że dziewczyna, która to powiedziała, to Adrian - rozpoznaję ją po braku malutkiego warkoczyka we włosach.

Raison nachyla się do mnie i szepcze do ucha:

\- Robią czasami takie głupie kawały. Raz jedna udaje słodką owieczkę i ratuje kogoś od złej siostry, a potem się wymieniają. To okrutne... wiem. Ale nikt nie jest ich tego oduczyć. Mama ma już ich dość.

\- Aha - mamroczę, niepewna, co właściwie powinnam odpowiedzieć.

Z tego, co mówi Rai wnioskuję, że pomyliłam się względem dziewczyn. Nie chodzi mi tylko o Adrian - już zdążyłam jej nie polubić. Ale Emily, która wcześniej stanęła po mojej stronie, okazała się głupią jędzą.

Mój żołądek zdążył się skurczyć w ciągu dnia głodówki, toteż nie jestem w stanie wiele zjeść i odkładam trochę.

\- Jasonie... znaczy, proszę pana... czy mogłabym zadzwonić do taty?

Piper i Jason wymieniają spojrzenia, ale nie jestem w stanie nic powiedzieć z ich twarzy. Cierpliwie czekam i czuję, jak zapadam się pod ziemię ze zdenerwowania.

Nareszcie, chociaż z widocznym wahaniem, Jason podaje mi komórkę. Przyjmuję ją z wdzięcznością i odblokowuję - nie ma żadnego kodu - i wybieram nasz numer domowy.

Odpowiada mi milczenie i zauważam, że nie ma tutaj żadnego zasięgu. Patrzę pytająco na małżeństwo. Na szczęście Piper wyjaśnia mi:

\- Tutaj nigdy nie ma zasięgu. I lepiej, żebyś nie używała telefonu, to przyciąga potwory.

Czuję się zawiedziona. Brakuje mi ojca, chociaż zawsze był bardziej niczym ciężar, który muszę nosić. Moim krzyżem za coś...

Jason wstaje i zanosi swój talerz do piecyków, a Piper robi to samo. Przyglądam się im z zaciekawieniem, a dziewczyny raczej ze znużeniem. Chcę zobaczyć, co robią, ale nagle Raison chwyta mnie za nadgarstek i pokazuje coś ręką.

Między wszystkimi stołami stoi siwy centaur i pochrząkuje głośno, by zwrócono na niego uwagę.

\- Proszę o uwagę... Ogłaszam... Uwaga! - nagle podnosi nieznacznie głos. - Z racji przybycia Łowczyń, ogłaszam Bitwę o Sztandar.

Odpowiada mu jedynie głośny jęk udręki.

\- Łowczynie przeciwko herosom.

Po tych słowach nikt już nie zwraca na niego uwagi. W całym pawilonie słychać głównie przekleństwa i niezbyt ładne słowa oburzenia.

Bliźniaczki odchodzą od stołu. Raison zerka na mnie, niepewien mojej reakcji.

\- Co to za Bitwa o Sztandar?

\- Są dwie drużyny, a każda ma swój sztandar. Czerwony lub niebieski. Chodzi o to, żeby przeciwna drużyna nie zdobyła twojego, zanim ty zrobisz to im.

\- Nie brzmi specjalnie trudno - zauważam. - Dlaczego są tak oburzeni grą?

Chłopak uśmiecha się do mnie blado.

\- Bo nikt nie wygrał jeszcze z Łowczyniami, Ann. A teraz chodź, trzeba cię naszykować na ostre naparzanko.

Krztuszę się powietrzem, udając urażoną.

\- Och, nieważne - mruczy, biorąc mnie za ramiona i podnosząc z krzesła.

Zabiera mnie gdzieś w okolice miejsca, które przypomina mi coś w rodzaju placu. Po zachowaniu niektórych ludzi, którzy się na nim znajdują, wnioskuję, że odgrywa ona rolę pewnego rodzaju areny.

Nie zatrzymujemy się, idziemy dalej - do szopy i wchodzimy do niej. W środku mieni mi się przed oczami broń. Poprzez wielkie, połyskujące niczym miecze świetlne Jedi, po wykonane ze złota małe noże. Na ścianach wiszą także tarcze, w kącie stoją włócznie niczym z Igrzysk Olimpijskich, a obok nich łuki i kołczany napełnione strzałami.

\- Milutko, nie ma co - pogwizduję cicho.

Raison uśmiecha się niepewnie.

\- Milutko, taa... tobie też takiego trzeba. - Wskazuje głową na bronie. - Ale na ćwiczenie dostaniesz drewniany, na Bitwie możesz mieć jednak normalny. Na razie, a potem... To się zobaczy, wiesz.

Kiwam głową, że rozumiem, podchodzę nieśmiało, gdy on już przeszukuje kufer pełen drewnianych imitacji.

\- Wolisz miecz czy coś poręczniejszego? Znaczy, wiesz, ze sztyletu trzeba umieć korzystać. Niby to łatwe i w ogóle, ale na początku jest ciężko.

\- Wezmę sztylet - decyduję się bez wahania.

\- Aha. Okeej. - Raison podaje mi taki, który nie ciąży w mojej dłoni i pasuje do mnie. Wstaje i wsuwa dłonie do kieszeni, jak zawsze. - Chyba musimy iść. Za chwilę Bitwa powinna się zacząć.

\- Gdzie?

\- Pewnie przy lesie. Jak zawsze. I jak zawsze, Rachel będzie miała ból dupy, a my przegramy...

\- Wygramy, zobaczysz.

\- Jeśli wygramy, jestem Zeusem. Ba! Afrodytą. - Krzywi się nieznacznie, a i tak jego twarz wygląda miło i przyjemnie. Co oni w sobie takiego mają? Grace'owie. On i bliźniaczki są tak ładni, że to powinno zostać zakazane. Przeklęta Afrodyta...

\- A niech cię, Afrodyto - warczę, chociaż wcale nie zamierzałam tego zrobić.

\- A dzięki ci, dziewicza Ateno. - Zakłada ręce na ramionach, nie kryjąc swojego rozbawienia. - Ateny czekają na ciebie. Trzeba je uratować przed bluźnierczym Posejdonem.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, siostrzyczko. Bardzo ci za to super zajefajne wsparcie dziękuję... A udław się.

Wychodzę na zewnątrz pierwsza i światło błyskawicznie mnie oślepia. Jeszcze nie przywyknęłam do niego.

Samodzielnie, bez pomocy chłopaka, idę do skraju lasu. Drogę znam coraz lepiej. Raison już tam jest, razem z innymi nastolatkami i dziećmi, zauważam wśród sporej grupy nawet Nico i Piper, chociaż mają na pewno ponad trzydzieści lat.

Po ich drugiej stronie, zauważam prawie równie liczną gromadę samych dziewczyn. Chociaż każda z nich jest inna - to istna mieszanina wieku, narodowości i nastawienia do przeciwnej drużyny - to jednoczy ich ta sama, identyczna srebrzysta poświata oraz ubranie, zdarte niczym z jakiś zagorzałych feministek oraz łuki i kołczany.

Dostrzegam wśród nich Thalię, która podchodzi do Nico i obojętnie trąca jego ramię.

\- Masz jeszcze siły do gry, staruszku?

\- Bogowie, Thals, mam ci wypomnieć twój wiek? Jesteś, kurczę, starsza o jakieś pięć lat.

\- A ty powinieneś dawno gryźć piach. Nieważne, nevermind. Grasz czy nie?

Nastaje długa cisza, a wszyscy wpatrują się w czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Trochę z przymusy, więc niezbyt chętnie, mówi:

\- Gram. A ty co, Thals, miałaś nadzieję na prostą wygraną?

Ni stąd, ni zowąd, pojawia się pan Dres - znaczy Dionizos - w swojej purpurowej koszulce z kilkoma słonecznikami (o mamo, co oni do nich tutaj mają?!) i klaszcze w dłonie, wymuszając ciszę.

\- Rozproszyć się. Iść na swój teren. I proszę was, nie chcę mieć kalek pod dachem. - Wydaje mi się, że z naciskiem zerka na Adama, który stoi ramię w ramię z czerwonowłosym chłopakiem. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, nazywa się Tom.

Łowczynie natychmiast wykonują dziwaczne i skomplikowane ruchy, mieszają się i wchodzą do lasu z kompletnie różnych stron. Czekamy w milczeniu, do momentu, w którym bóg pokazuje na, że możemy ruszyć. O mamo, jak to dziwnie brzmi. Dres bogiem! Świat się wali.

Robimy coś podobnego, jednak nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego. Żadnej w tym gracji ani, najwyraźniej, koordynacji nie ma.

\- Houston! Luka-as! - ktoś krzyczy na dwóch jasnowłosych chłopaków. - Do sz-sztandaru. Bronić. Rozdzielić się, na dwie-trzy osoby. Sz-szybko.

Ruda dziewczyna wydająca rozkazy z wielką szramą na policzku nie żartuje, a jej twarz wykrzywia niezadowolenie.

\- Ch-chejron, o ten...! Nie da-amy się upokorzyć. Nie tym ra-azem, ma-ałe mendy cz-czeskie. A niech mnie, jeśli tym ra-azem się nie uda - ciągnie swoje przemówienie, przeciągając przy tym tak, że uszy więdną.

Ale mimo wszystko, jej słowa najwyraźniej dodają innym otuchy.

W pewnym momencie odkrywam, że zostaję sama - samiuteńka jak ten kwiatek, co się wśród opadłych liści wylągł, tuż przy moich nogach... W ręce, jak jakaś idiotka, ściskam ten głupi sztylet i właściwie pojęcia nie mam, co z nim robić.

Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, na mojej szyi... ten głupi, ciepły oddech... serce podchodzi mi do gardła...

\- O bogowie, to ja! - Rai unosi ręce wysoko w geście poddania, zaraz po tym, jak przystawiłam mu ostrze do gardła.

Oddycham z ulgą.

\- Gdzie są inni? - pytam.

Jasnowłosy chłopak wzrusza ramionami. No tak, on też jest kompletnie zielony.

\- Bo ja wiem? W lesie. Mira tak wszystkim rozporządza, że lepiej zrobiłby to jakiś jakiś niedźwiadek.

\- Mira? O tej rudej, co mówić nie umie, mówisz?

Kiwa głową, i rusza przed siebie.

\- Trzeba się ruszać, Anabel. Bo zaraz cię te, ekhem... mendy cz-czeskie, wyniuch-cha-ają - niemal idealnie naśladuje niezdarną wymowę dziewczyny. - Mira jest oczywiście córką Aresa. Nawet grupową nie jest, a i tak nie wiadomo dlaczego wszyscy jej ufają. Szczerze mówią, mam to naprawdę gdzieś. Chodź, Ann, bo niczego nie zobaczysz, jak tak stać będziesz. Ostatnia bitwa z Łowczyniami była jakieś sześć lat temu, więc nawet ja niewiele widziałem.

\- I co wtedy było?

\- Jak to co? - Uśmiecha się. - Przegraliśmy. O to się tutaj wszyscy pieklą, bo dość mają bezsensownych bijatyk. To jak najemnicy z polską husarią. Jesteśmy dobrzy, ale nie nosimy głowy aż tak wysoko.

Odwracam się od niego, bo nagle mam wrażenie, że słyszę czyjeś kroki, ale szybko odkrywam, że to fałszywy trop i wracam na naszą maleńką pseudopolankę. Ale tam Raisona już nie ma. Ani słychu, ani widu po chłopaku.

Mówiła Bridget, mówiła... A blondyni bałamucą, jak pokochasz to cię rzucą... Moja przeklęta siostra, która siedzi sobie gdzieś tam w wielkim upale i popija wino pomarańczowe... z parasolką, do tego.

Znów jestem w tym przeklętym lesie sama, otoczona przez kilkadziesiąt srebrzystych dziewczyn. O tak, całkiem spoko.

Raisona nie ma. Jestem w tym głupim lesie, na tej beznadziejnej polance całkiem sama, otoczona przez trójkę Łowczyń. Dwie z nich wyglądają na młodsze ode mnie, a trzecia wydaje się być moją równolatką. Chyba. Najmłodsza, najwyżej dziewięcioletnia, jest drobną, oliwkowoskórą dziewczynką o czarnych jak sadza włosach i oczach jak bezkresna ciemna pustka.

Dwie pozostałe co jakiś czas wymieniają krótkie, ściszone zdania, niby to rozkazy lub pouczenia, a ta czarnowłosa dziewczynka wciąż milczy i zdaje się mieć oczy wokoło głowy. Dostrzega każdy mój ruch. Jestem uwięziona przez dziewięciolatkę, dwunastolatkę i jakąś inną, czerwonowłosą dziewczynę. Dogadałaby się z Tomem, czerwonowłosych kumplem Adama.

Niespodziewanie, dwie z dziewczyn padają na miękkie runo. Dostrzegam specyficzną, czerwoną czuprynę, a później szary kaptur.

Kurczę, Adam i Tom mają idealne wyczucie czasu. Czarnowłosa dziewczynka wycofuje się szybkim krokiem.

\- Powie innym... - mamroczę.

\- Niech mówi - Tom uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. - Dawno już się stąd zmyjemy. Chodźmy w stronę rzeki, Łowczynie jej nie lubią. Tam będzie łatwiej. A Adamowi się tam podoba.

\- Dzięki, że tak o mnie dbasz - Adam udaje obrażonego, ale nie udaje mu się to. Parska śmiechem w połowie zdania. Chwyta mnie za rękę i prowadzi w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Płomiennowłosy Tom osłania nasze tyły, chociaż jak na takie chucherko jak on, to nic nam nie pomoże. Mimo to Adam wydaje się mu ufać, a ja nie mam wyboru. Tom idzie z tyłu i koniec, kropka.

Słyszę znajomy, niespokojny szum strumienia. Sprawia, że po moich rękach i plecach idą marszem okropne dreszcze. Nie chcę tam iść, wizja rzeki przeraża mnie.

Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu mocniej chwytam chłopaka.

\- Percy, nie mogę jej tego robić. Proszę, nie mogę jej kraść życia - szepczę. Ja czy kto? Ja, ale nie ja... Ktoś inny. Ktoś, kto zna Percy'ego Jacksona, bohatera Olimpu, pogromcę Minotaura, Tytana Kronosa i wielu innych potworów.

\- Ann... ja nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje - patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami.

\- To był błąd, Percy. Zapytaj Chejrona, co zdarzyło się 22 czerwca 2011 roku. Piętnaście lat temu. Co wydarzyło się w letnie przesilenie. - Czuję, że łzy płyną mi po policzkach... ale dlaczego? Dlaczego ja płaczę, gadam jak ktoś inny i mówię Adamowi o jakimś letnim przesileniu sprzed piętnastu lat, kiedy jeszcze nie urodziłam się...

Moment... przecież to data moich urodzin. Wiem, że to dziwne, że od razu nie skojarzyłam, ale we wszystkich aktach mam wpisany 21 czerwca, ponieważ urodziłam się jakąś minutę przed lub po północy. Do teraz nikt nie wie, jak to w końcu było.

\- Annabeth!

Adam przytula mnie. Czuję jego usta ma moim czole, ogarnia mnie dziwne uczucie odrętwienia.

Odsuwam go od siebie.

\- Playboy'u, nie pozwalaj sobie na zbyt wiele! - grożę mu palcem.

Delikatnie potrząsa bronią w swojej ręce, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić ze swoim lśniącym mieczem Jedi.

— Ja wszystko rozumiem, Annabeth... Prawie wszystko. To... to możliwe, żeby...? Żeby dwie osoby...?

— Greene! Weź się w garść! Masz gorączkę i omamy?! — wołam, biegnąc przed siebie.

Rzeka, niewzruszona, płynie swoim nurtem. Denerwuje mnie, przeraża, sprawia, że ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach. Chce mi się rzygać, ale kroczę przed siebie, zbyt zajęta własną dumą, by sprawdzić, co z chłopakami. Słyszę, jak za mną idą, próbują dogonić. Nie chcę ich widzieć... Co to za wariatkowo? Pomarańczowe koszulki, pół końskie stworzenia, greckie bóstwa za rodziców...

Powietrze przeszywa strzała i trafia drzewo obok. Potem kolejne... obsypuje mnie grad strzał. Nawet, jeśli tępe, nie są bezpieczne.

Tom odciąga mnie na bok, ciągnąc za rękawek pomarańczowej bluzki. Krętą drogą, chociaż czuję, że wie co robi, prowadzi nie wiadomo dokąd. W końcu widzę tą małą polankę, tak niezauważalną, że normalnie nie przejęłabym się nią. Ale aktualnie toczy się na niej prawdziwa batalia. Wśród kilku obozowiczów dostrzegam Adama i Nico.

Syn Hadesa niemal stoi przed samym sztandarem, ale dosięgnięcie go uniemożliwia mu jedna Łowczyni... Thalia, siostra Jasona.

— Hej, Chłopcu Śmierci rzuca lekceważąco w stronę mężczyzny, który po pierwsze: na pewno nie jest chłopcem, po drugie: zdaje się mieć nad nią przewagę, chociaż z pojedynku na kopniaki i pięści ciężko cokolwiek wywnioskować. — Spróbuj tego, Nicoś!

Pewnie chce wykonać jakiś atak, Nico pochyla się nad nią i...

Nic nie widzę! Adam, ten sam osobnik płci męskiej, staje mi przed oczami. W najciekawszym momencie... kiedy nie umie się walczyć, samo oglądanie daje przyjemność, a Thalia i Nico byli najbardziej ciekawymi uczestnikami.

— WTF! — Słyszę Toma, który szybko wskazuje nam na samo centrum bitwy. Na osoby, którym przyglądałam się przed momentem.

Nico pochyla się nad Thalią. Tak, to widziałam, ale... ale... nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Oni. Oni się całują. Gdzie tu sens? I dlaczego wszyscy się na nich patrzą ze szczenami przy samiuteńkiej glebie? Dobra, ja też się na nich tak patrzę. To po prostu szok. SZOK.

— NICO, CZY CIEBIE DO RESZTY PO...AŁO?! —Wrzask niebieskookiej porucznik Łowczyń jest słyszalny chyba w całym obozie. — Po dziesięciu latach... Zero honoru, di Angelo! Nie, mniej niż zero!

Thalia wygląda na osobę, która lada moment ma wybuchnąć płaczem. Odchodzi.

Nico nawet nie rusza się, by wziąć sztandar. Cała polana zastyga w bezruchu, oczekując na jego następny ruch, ale on tylko wycofuje się z opuszczoną głową.

Kiedy mija mnie i chłopaków słyszę, jak mówi do siebie:

— Przepraszam, mogłem to ratować, kiedy był czas... Dziesięć lat temu.

I tak Bitwa o Sztandar straciła sens, a żadna strona nie chciała tego ciągnąć. Ogłoszono remis, Adam powiedział, że pierwszy taki w historii.

Idę z Adamem i Tomem nad strumykiem, wpatrując się w wodę. Czuję, jak moje usta układają się w smutny uśmiech.

W pewnym momencie Tom żegna się z nami i idzie w stronę innych dzieci Aresa.

— Sporo się zmieniło. Nie wszystko na lepsze... mówi coś z wewnątrz.

— Tak, wszystko jest inne... Nawet ja nie mam pojęcia, co było między Thalią a Nico. — Adam patrzy na mnie z rezygnacją. — Wtedy to ciało miało pięć lat, a ja przypomniałem sobie o tym, kim jestem dopiero pięć lat później. Ale słyszałem plotki, że Thalia chciała rzucić dla niego Łowy.

— To smutne, że to się tak skończyło... — łapię chłopaka za rękę i przyciągam do siebie.

— Mam nadzieję, że my się nigdy nie skończymy. dostrzegam iskierki w jego oczach.

— To jej ciało, nie moje, Percy... nie mam do niego żadnych praw. Ale pamiętaj o mnie, dobrze?

Percy, zielonooki syn Posejdona — nie Adam, syn Hermesa o brązowych oczach — zamiast odpowiedź, otrzymuję od niego pocałunek mnie w usta z niesamowitą pasją. Chciałabym, żeby ten moment był wieczny. Przez te wszystkie lata brakowało mi go tak bardzo...

Wszyscy, łącznie z Łowczyniami, otaczamy ognisko, które w przy życiu usiłują utrzymać dzieci Apolla. Jest nieźle, ogień trzyma się jakoś, chociaż humor niektórych z nas nie jest już tak dobry.

Thalia przeszywa swoimi niesamowicie niebieskimi oczami Nico na wskroś, a ten udaje się tego nie zauważa. Atmosfera jest ciężka i łzawa, nie wiem, co działo się dziesięć lat wcześniej między nimi, ale pozostawiło naprawdę spore rany.

Przychodzi do nas Jason i zajmuje mu kilka chwil, przez które wpatrujemy się w niego jak w UFO, zanim decyduje się zacząć mówić:

— Chciałbym coś ogłosić. I proszę, nie miejcie do mnie żalu.

Nagle Raison odwraca się plecami i odchodzi.

— Miałem nadzieję, że się ogarniesz! — rzuca, nie odwracając się nawet na ułamek sekundy w stronę ojca.

Emily i Adrian splatają ręce i także się odwracają od jasnowłosego mężczyzny.

Jason wzdycha.

— Wiecie już, że Reyna nie żyje... Otrzymałem od Franka szansę powrotu do CJ jako pretor. Nie, nie chcę tego... ale teraz nie ma nikogo lepszego. To tylko trzy miesiące, później wracam do was.

Bliźniaczki, złączone dłońmi, wstają i odchodzą. Zupełnie bez słowa.

Czy ktoś wyobraża sobie gorszy dzień...?

Najgorsze, że ten gorszy dopiero ma nadejść. Wkrótce. Tak mówi ta część mnie, która zna Adama. Nie, Percy'ego. To takie dziwne... ale tamta część mnie (czy to w ogóle ja?) zdaje się to wyczuwać — jest wręcz tego pewna.


	7. Gdzie ten Tarot?

Lol, chyba od roku nic nie pisałam z tego uniwersum - reinkarnacji Percabeth.

Powiem tyle: było nieco trudno to napisać. Całkiem wypadłam z postaci Ann. Przez chwilę w ogóle nie ogarniałam co się dzieje, kiedy zaczynałam pisać ten rozdział. Kiedy pisałam rozdział 6, miałam plan, z tego co pamiętam, na następne 5 rozdziałów zapisany. I się zgubił. Chyba skończył w piecu (u mnie w domu bardzo możliwe), nwm. Więc kiedy po tak długim czasie wzięłam się za pisanie, miałam jedno wielkie WTF. Musiałam czytać wszystkie rozdziału od początku, żeby zajarzyć. I napisać resztę fabuły prawie od zera.

Ale jest tak jak wena! Have fun, enjoy :)

Lolz, kolejny rozdział o niczym, żeby przybliżyć relacje starego pokolenia . Tym razem nieco o Leo i Nico... Oczywiście Rachel i Thals też!

W rozdziale 8 przewiduję więcej faktów o bieżącym stanie rzeczy i trochę nowego pokolenia :P Już się robi! Oceniam, że napisałam już 1/3 i opublikuję go za mniej-więcej tydzień, o ile w międzyczasie nic mi nie wyskoczy.

* * *

Następny dzień po Bitwie o Sztandar nie zapowiada się obiecująco. Budzę się, słysząc plusk grubych, konkretnych kropel deszczu dudniących nad moją głową. Nie mam pojęcia, która jest godzina, ale mój instynkt podpowiada mi, że na pewno nie ta, o której budzę się zazwyczaj. Teraz jest dużo, dużo wcześniej.

Ubieram jedynie dżinsy, dusząc się w zapachu wanilii i cynamonu, zastanawiając się, jak mogłam spać w takim zaduchu. Nie ma już tutaj Rachel, musiała wstać jeszcze wcześniej ode mnie.

Wychodzę na zewnątrz nabrać trochę zwykłego, pachnącego powietrzem powietrza (wiem, że jest bezwonne i właśnie o to mi chodzi).

Deszcz już zdążył przestać padać, a chociaż skończył dopiero przed chwilą, ziemia nie jest mokra. Wilgotna owszem, ale nie tak, jak powinna. Przypominam sobie o tym, że Pan Dres - nie, Dionizos - ma władzę nad pogodą w Obozie. To wszystko jest takie dziwne, ale nagle czuję, jakbym spędziła tutaj już wieki.

Idę boso w stronę Pawilonu Jadalnego, a później skręcam do łazienki. Załatwiam tam wszystkie poranne czynności.

Chcę usiąść przy stole Grace'ów, ale kiedy zauważam panującą przy nim grobową atmosferę i wzajemną wrogość, wycofuję się ze swoich zamiarów. Piper zauważa mnie i rzuca mi przepraszające spojrzenie. Nie mam do niej żalu, widocznie wszyscy Grace'owie są niesamowicie uparci w swoich przekonaniach. W tak krótkim czasie zdążyłam dobrze poznać tę rodzinę.

Decyduję się usiąść przy stole Hermesa, chociaż jest tam głośno i tłoczno, wszyscy czują się o wiele lepiej.

Adam uśmiecha się do mnie.

\- Hej, Annabeth! - woła z drugiego krańca stołu.

Większość dzieci boga złodziei patrzy na mnie jak na wariatkę, a później wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem.

\- Cześć, jestem Mike - przedstawia się ktoś.

\- A ja Alex. - Ktoś inny klepie mnie po plecach.

\- Aha, miło was poznać - odpowiadam nieśmiało. Mam nadzieję, że moje policzki się nie zaróżowiły.

Całe śniadanie mija mi na prawie nieustannej rozmowie; chociaż mówi się, że rozmowa z pełnymi ustami jest oznaką braku wychowania, dzieci Hermesa zdają się być wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Wszyscy zdają się wręcz promienieć.

To przypomina mi o mojej rodzinie, ale chyba nigdy nie panowała u nas tak promienna atmosfera. Ciekawe, co u taty, co z moją siostrą i jej chłopakiem w Arizonie...

Zdążyłam zapomnieć już, że na Alasce panuje teraz sroga zima, że w szkole trwają lekcje - nie mam nawet pojęcia, który jest teraz dzień tygodnia.

Cały dzień mija mi bardzo szybko, od śniadania zacząwszy, przez lekcję greki po popołudniowe ćwiczenia musztry z dziećmi Aresa i na ognisku z dziećmi Apolla skończywszy.

Wesołe melodie i podnoszące na duchu wędrowców piosenki niosą się w powietrze, tak samo jak trzaskające płomyki ognia.

\- Ej! Patrzcie! - woła Ellie, córka Iris, z którą żartowałyśmy podczas wcześniejszych zajęć. - Dzieci Hermesa jadą do nas z taczkami.

Rozśpiewana ferajna odwraca głowy, by zobaczyć, o co to całe zamieszanie.

Piątka dzieci boga złodziei biegnie w naszą stronę z niewielkimi taczkami wyładowanymi butelkami. Nie wierzę w to, że to tylko mineralna i soczki. Wódka? Tutaj, na letnim obozie dla dzieci?

Tłum przy ognisku wyraźnie wie, co to oznacza. Niezłą bibę.

Adam, który był razem z innymi dziećmi Hermesa, siada obok mnie i podaje mi sok pomarańczowy.

\- Specjalnie dla ciebie, Ann - śmieje się. - Tylko uważaj, żeby nikt ci niczego nie dosypał.

Czerwonowłosy Tom, syn Aresa, ucisza resztę zgromadzonych obozowiczów.

\- Morda w kubeł! Jeśli nas teraz usłyszą, będziemy przez następny miesiąc czyścić kible i polerować talerze.

Niektórzy coś niewyraźnie mamroczą, ale prócz tego zachowują się całkiem przyzwoicie.

I, o dziwo, taki porządek panuje ponad godzinę. Najwyraźniej strach przed sprzątaniem jest większy niż chęć porządnej zabawy.

Albo po prostu alkohol działa lepiej na ciało półbogów.

Około dwudziestej pierwszej przychodzi do nas Nico, Rachel i chłopiec, którego mężczyzna niesie na barana.

Siadają obok mnie i rozmawiają ze sobą ze spokojem. Nico trzyma śpiącego chłopca na kolanach. Ma na oko sześć lat. Ubrano go w spodenki na szelki. Jego włosy są ciemne i zakręcone, a buzia opalona. Przyglądam się jego ślicznej, gładkiej twarzyczce. Rzęsy okalające kakaowobrązowe oczy są długie.

\- Nico? - zagaduję czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

\- Tak?

\- Czy to twój syn? - pytam z czystej ciekawości.

Rachel nieudolnie próbuje ukryć śmiech. Nico krzywi się i patrzy na mnie jak na totalną idiotkę.

\- Jasne, że nie! Niby kto, twoim zdaniem, mógłby być jego matką?

Czuję, jak rumieńce oblewają moje policzki.

\- Pojęcia nie mam - bełkoczę pod nosem. - Przepraszam.

Oblicze syna Hadesa łagodnieje. Spogląda z troską na chłopca.

\- To syn Leona, syna Hefajstosa. Tylko się tym brzdącem opiekuję od czasu do czasu.

Rachel uśmiecha się do mnie.

\- Nie słuchaj go. Właściwie to Max jest dla niego jak syn, ale nieco dziwnie to brzmi, żeby dziecko miało dwóch ojców.

\- Hej, Rach, to nie tak... - próbuje się wymigać, nie wyjść na psychopatę w moich oczach.

Chichoczę.

\- Dobry wieczór - słyszę za sobą męski głos.

Rudowłosa kobieta pierwsza się odwraca.

\- Bry, Leo. Co tak długo? - Marszczy brwi, widząc puszkę piwa w jego dłoni. - Nie mów, że siedziałeś z Frankiem i piliście przy Hazel i dziewczynkach.

Latynos śmieje się.

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz, Red? Franka nie ma w bunkrze. Powiedział, że musi porozmawiać z Jasonem o wszystkich formalnościach. Próbowałem uruchomić telewizję, żeby Martha i Hayden mogły obejrzeć Barbie, ale kiedy mi się udało zmieniły zdanie i domagały się warkoczyków. Poszły spać jakiś czas temu, więc do Hazel przyszła Pipes i teraz bawią się w malowanie paznokci. A to piwo otworzyłem jakąś minutę temu, kiedy dostałem tutaj puszkę od jakiegoś syna Afrodyty, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Wow, Leo, ale nie musiałeś od razu takiego monologu. - Słowa Nico wprost ociekają sarkazmem. - Ale dzięki wielkie za info.

\- Do twoich usług - Leo szczerzy się i siada między Rachel a Nico. Bierze swojego syna na kolana, uważając, by go przez przypadek nie obudzić. Zauważa mnie i wyciąga do mnie serdecznie rękę. - Cześć Anabel, jestem Leo Valdez.

\- Czy my się skądś znamy? - patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Może spotkaliśmy się w innym życiu. Tak na serio, jestem jak ninja. Nigdy nie ma mnie w Obozie, ale zawsze jestem na bieżąco ze wszystkimi newsami. Miło cię poznać.

Czuję się nieco niezręcznie, ale ściskam jego dłoń.

\- Wzajemnie.

\- Leo, jest już późno - zauważa pani Rachel. - Powinieneś pójść i położyć Maxa do łóżka. Zresztą, ja też się zbieram. Ann, idziesz ze mną?

Ziewam. Chyba rzeczywiście zrobiło się już późno. Wcześniej tego tak nie odczuwałam. Najwyraźniej tak działa magia sugestii.

\- W takim razie ja też się będę już zbierać. Miałam czekać na Thalię, ale ona najwyraźniej się już nie pojawi.

Płomiennowłosa wstaje z ławki i podaje mi dłoń, by pomóc mi wstać.

Jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki zjawia się przy nas Thalia, o której mówiłam dosłownie przed chwilą. Nie wygląda za dobrze. Ma na sobie czarnego t-shirta z zielonym napisem "Green Day". To chyba jakiś stary zespół. Jak zawsze otacza ją srebrna aura Łowczyni.

Bez pytania bierze od Leo opróżnioną do połowy puszkę piwa i upija kilka łyków. Wzdryga się.

\- O ja pier... to smakuje jak szczyny - patrzy z pytaniem na Latynosa. - Leo, jak ty możesz to pić?

Mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami.

\- W ogóle to cześć Valdez. Jak się masz, Rachel? Anabel, przepraszam, że mnie tak długo nie było.

Nico odchrząka, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Aha, i udław się miotłą, di Angelo.

\- Thalia, czy ty jesteś pijana? - pytam.

\- Mowy nie ma!

\- Jest. - Nico wstaje i kładzie ręce na jej ramionach. Patrzy przepraszająco w naszą stronę. - Odprowadzę ją do ósemki.

\- Nigdzie się stąd z tobą nie ruszam - Łowczyni jest uparta. Patrzy wyzywająco swoimi elektrycznie niebieskimi oczami na czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

\- A właśnie, że tak.

Thalia nie ma wyboru. Przegrywa z synem pana podziemia.

Leo opróżnia do końca puszkę i stawia ją obok ławki.

\- To ja wracam do radosnej ferajny Zhangów. Trzymać się. - Oddala się z chłopcem w ramionach.

Rachel marszczy brwi. Jej wzrok staje się mglisty.

Adam zrywa się i razem z Raisonem oraz jakimś innym obozowiczem łapią kobietę w ostatniej chwili, ratując ją przed upadkiem na kamienie.

Z przerażeniem i fascynacją patrzę jak z jej ust wydobywa się zielona mgiełka i rozlega się głos.

 _Wkroczysz w chłodny błękit bezkresnej lodowej pieczary._

 _W piątkę misji czoła stawisz, sowa będzie czuwać._

 _Z tobą zmarły, czyste dusze, stracona i odnaleziona._

 _Z Króla upiorów miecza padniesz lub powstaniesz,_

 _ty, co błogosławiona, dzieciem ponownie._

 _Ostatni herosa dech ogrzeje_

 _zmarznięte utraconej miłości serce._

Przy ognisku pojawiają się kolejne dwie sylwetki dorosłych. Rozpoznaję w nich Jasona Grace'a i Franka Zhanga.

\- Nie słyszałem żadnej przepowiedni z usta Rachel od dobrych trzech lat. - Blondyn nie wygląda na zadowolonego.

\- Nie gapić się! Idźcie już do swoich domków. Za dwadzieścia minut macie być już w łóżkach! - Preator zajmuje się gapiami, którymi byli zbyt rozkojarzeni by jakkolwiek zareagować.

Wykonują jego polecenia z ociąganiem.

Nic dziwnego, skoro nic takiego nie miało miejsca od dłuższego lat. Zauważam, że obserwowanie tej sytuacji pochłonęło także mnie.

Wewnętrznie czuję, jakbym właśnie przeżywała _déjà vu_.

\- Okej. Ktoś postawi mi teraz Tarota? Będzie miał więcej sensu niż ta przepowiednia - żartuje syn Hermesa.

Adam patrzy na mnie ze skupieniem. Wygląda jak Archimedes w chwili odkrycia prawa siły wyporu. Jakby miał za chwilę krzyknąć "Eureka!".

\- Chyba już wiem, kto jest straconą i odnalezioną.

Wszyscy, którzy się nie zdążyli jeszcze rozpierzchnąć, patrzą w moim kierunku.

Że niby w co się znowu wplątałam kompletnie nic nie robiąc?


End file.
